In Memory of Harry Potter
by Sarah L. Padfoot
Summary: PreOoTP. After the assumed defeat of Voldermort Harry left the wizarding world, four years later he is convinced by a friend to go back to the world he hid from for so long, will they know who he is? I know its been done before, but I wanted a go.
1. The past, present and future

**--In Memory of Harry Potter --**   
  
_Authors Notes: I'm BACK!! Phew, it's been ages hasn't it! Sorry that I've been gone so long, I've had some major changes occur in my life lately that have been keeping me busy, but now, this fic is PRIORITY! Which basically means I want it updated and finished so I can start thinking about all the other fics that are clogging up space on my computer. So keep an eye out for frequent updates, I mean, aside from everything else, it's the least I can do for making you wait so long. _

I have to point out that this fic is NOT 'Order of the Phoenix' applicable as I wrote the majority of this fic before the release of the fifth book. 

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, or Hermione Granger, or Ron Weasley, or Draco Malfoy, or... yeah well you get the point.

* * *

Harry woke with a start, he flew up into a sitting position his wand out as though he was expecting to find Voldemort standing at the end of the bed. Although, as Harry slowly realised, this wasn't the case. Instead of staring directly into the dark lords crimson eyes, he found himself looking straight through a wispy figure at the old grandfather clock in the hall which had just started to chime for six am. "Do you know that it's bad feng shui to have your bed facing the door" The figure said as it looked at the clock. "MALFOY!" Harry growled while silently sighing in relief, "Why, in the name of Merlin, are you in my room?!" He asked as he picked up his glasses from the wooden table that sat next to his bed.

"Its all right for you isn't it!" Malfoy exclaimed, "Did you know ghosts can't sleep!! I have been floating around this house, incredibly bored for the last eight hours!" He cried floating above Harry's head. 

Harry rolled his eyes, then glared as he remembered that he had been woken up. 

"Don't look at me like that, I didn't even get the satisfaction of waking you up, you were already sitting up before I'd even made my way across the room. I'm assuming you had another nightmare. There are _people_ you can see about those you know" 

Harry sighed, "Are you ever going to just leave me alone!! There's this deal you know, that when you die, you disappear, you go on to where ever you go when you die" 

"Sorry Potter, I've had a lot of fun these past few years haunting you, why on earth would I want to disappear?" Malfoy asked with a smirk that showed how satisfied he was that he had managed to annoy Harry to the point that Harry wanted nothing to do with him. 

"To leave me in peace" Harry suggested hopefully, although he knew that there wasn't a chance that Malfoy was going to leave because of a hopeful suggestion. 

"Not going to happen this century - anyway you'd miss me if I left you all alone" 

"Yeah, right" Harry said dragging himself out of bed. He threw on some muggle clothes then walked out into the hall and down the stairs into the living room. 

"So, to start of our daily routine... are you ever going to go back?" Malfoy asked 

Harry sighed, while there was some perks to living with Draco Malfoy's ghost, this so-called "wake-up routine" of his was definitely not one of them. The morning questions had first come up two years ago when Harry had moved from a small hidden wizarding house into a muggle house in an entirely muggle neighbourhood. 

It was quite obvious Malfoy hated living hidden away in the muggle world, he would watch the muggles walk past the house with disgust and whenever anyone came to the door he would start throwing things from the upstairs window. The fact of the matter though, was that both Harry and Malfoy had little choice in where they could live. 

To cut a long story short - after his last struggle with Voldemort, Harry had left the wizarding world. His aim was to become a smarter and more capable wizard, so that next time Voldemort and he met, he would be ready for the worst and perhaps rid the world of the dark lord forever. The catch to this story was that he told no one of his departure and as Voldemort too had gone into hiding, the magical world jumped to the conclusion that the final battle had been so final that both of them had died. 

Though neither were, and while no one knew that the twenty three year old Harry Potter still remained very much alive, the death eaters did know that their master - though weak - was still alive and that was all that mattered. Thus while they waited patiently for their master to regain his strength, the war dragged on. Although they were not the only ones awaiting their masters return, as that was exactly what Harry had been doing for the last four years. 

"Do we really have to have this conversation every morning?" Harry groaned 

Just as the ghost was about to reply an owl flew in the window and straight through Malfoy's head causing Harry to double over laughing. 

"Yeah Potter, real funny, the bird went through me" Malfoy grunted 

"Oh lighten up Malfoy, it could be worse" Harry said as he untied the daily profit from the owl then dropped some coins into the pouch tied to his other leg. The owl let out a soft hoot in thanks then flew out the window. 

"How can it possibly be worse? You have noticed that I'm dead right?" Malfoy said 

"Malfoy it's not possible to forget that your dead. You only remind me every day," Harry said as he began reading the article on the front page of the Daily Profit. 

Malfoy looked at it carefully. There was a large photo of the dark mark floating above a house, "Do you think that means anything - hey hold on how are you getting that delivered with out anyone suspecting anything." 

"Simple Malfoy, its not under my name" Harry said turning the page to find the next photo exactly the same only the dark mark was floating over a different house. 

"Whose name is it under then?" 

"Phineas Nillegus" Harry said distractedly as he continued to stare at the page in front of him. 

"And they haven't noticed that a long dead Hogwarts Headmaster has ordered the daily profit" Malfoy said raising his eyebrow and looking slightly awed. 

"Obviously not" Harry muttered looking more and more worried as he turned the pages of the profit. Each page seemed to have a different horror story which could only mean one thing. 

"You know, I regret changing sides, should've stayed with Voldemort, at least he was simple to understand. You and Dumbledore on the other hand, geez -" 

"Great" Harry said with little enthusiasm as he read another article. 

"I mean where did changing sides get me anyway. I mean Voldemort killed me, then I ended up stuck with you - are you even listening?" Malfoy said 

"yeah, regret changing sides, Voldemort killed you, your stuck with me - oi! What do you mean your stuck with me! I'm stuck with you, remember it was your choice to be here, _not_ mine!" Harry exclaimed finally deciding to look away from the paper to send a glare at Malfoy 

"Yes, well the way I see it, it was because of you that I changed sides in the first place so you might as well suffer the consequences" 

"Its not fair really" Harry sighed "Because if you hadn't have swapped sides I probably would have killed you and right now I'd still be in the same situation" Harry said. Malfoy laughed at the lack of enthusiasm in Harry's tone as he said those words and looked extremely pleased with himself as he had managed to annoy Harry to the point where the powerful young man dreaded the thought of having the ghost in his future. "You know, one day I'm going to get you to admit that you liked being on the good guys side," Harry said with an evil glint in his eyes. 

"I seriously doubt that Potter." Malfoy countered looking slightly worried. An evil glint in Harry's eye usually meant that in the near future he was going to regret the day he had chosen to remain with Potter. 

"Well you sure did like Ginny, at least" 

Malfoy froze for a few seconds but regained his composure, "Yes I did, but no less than you liked Granger" 

"Hmm, true" Harry muttered his attention turning away from Malfoy and back down to the Daily Profit. 

"Anyway, back to our morning routine of questions, I'd really love to know how you can possibly keep _all_ that magic hidden, you do know that should be impossible." 

"Curiosity killed the cat" Harry said 

"Firstly if that is a muggle cliché, which I'm assuming it is, you should know that I haven't a clue what it means. Secondly, what do I care? I'm already dead." 

"True" Harry laughed, but then he frowned as he turned to the back page of the Profit. 

"So what's going on in the wizarding world" Malfoy asked seriously as he looked at the expression on Harry's face. 

"I think you might perhaps be getting your wish" 

"huh?" 

"By the look of this, Voldemort must be regaining his strength fast" 

Malfoy frowned, "Do you think your ready yet?" 

"Well yes, that last wizard I trained with, the death eater, he really knew his duelling tactics. He taught me a lot, but that's not the point, personally I would rather that the war ended and that we all lived happily ever after. But that doesn't just happen when their is a dark lord running around with the world thinking that the only hope they had of defeating him is dead. 

"Your lucky that guy, the death eater, had no idea who you were" Malfoy noted 

Harry rolled his eyes, it was just like Malfoy to pick out the most unimportant point to make a smart comment about. "I'll say" He said deciding it was better just to go along with the ghost. 

"Do you think it will be weird going back?" Malfoy said suddenly 

"Well yeah, I suppose... Malfoy aren't you the one who has wanted to go back everyday for the last four years?" 

"Well yeah, but" 

"You think to much" Harry sighed causing Malfoy to grin widely, 

"You know you've told me that before. Once before we got attacked by death eaters at the "final battle" and the other time was when we were in Dumbledore's office with Sirius and Snape and I was thinking up the hundreds of outcomes that could come about at the end of the war. 

Harry groaned, "Oh Merlin, I remember that day. Sirius, Severus and I were discussing tactics and you were there being a pain - I even remember some of your outcomes, _'You'll kill Voldemort and we'll all be unemployed_', _'Voldemort will kill you and we'll all be dead'_,_ 'Voldemort will kill us all and live happily ever after'_ - That was not what I needed running through my head when I knew Voldemort was planning to attack Diagon Alley." 

"Yeah but you have to admit it was entertaining" Malfoy said with a smirk. 

"You were being a pain Malfoy... and now I think about it, not much has changed" Harry said 

Malfoy shrugged "I try" 

Harry sighed, "I know you do, anyway I suppose I had better get ready to leave" 

"Hey wait, where are you going?" 

"You mean we" Harry said 

"Okay then, where are **we** going?" Malfoy said rolling his eyes. 

"Well by the sound of this," He said ushering to the daily profit that still sat on the table, " I suppose its time we returned" 

Malfoy's mouth dropped open. "This is a cruel joke isn't it, there's no way your serious" 

Harry raised his eyebrows 

"YOUR SERIOUS! YES! THREE CHEERS FOR HARRY POTTER!" He cried happily flying after Harry as he walked into his room. Harry stood in front of the antique dresser that had been in the room when he purchased the house and pulled out his wand. "Hippip... Oh your not" Draco said suddenly, a frown quickly replacing the expression of complete happiness on his face. 

"Not what?" 

"Your not going back in the disguise" 

"Well yes" Harry said as though it was the obvious thing to do and Draco gave an exasperated sigh 

"What do you suggest I do then Malfoy? Walk back into the wizarding world and say 'Hi everyone, how are you, you know how you thought I was dead, well I'm not and I'm afraid neither is Voldemort, but don't worry I'll get rid of him'" 

"Well yes, not in those exact words though" Draco said thinking carefully "Although, the way you put it, it does seem a bit, well weird" 

"Not to mention stupid, and it will cause an uproar, I want to go back quietly, and I don't want to alert Voldemort that I am back. If all goes well he'll continue to believe I'm dead" 

"So you didn't just make me live in this world for four years because you were scared of Hermione" 

Harry turned and gave Malfoy a look that said plainly 'You are an idiot' 

Malfoy just laughed in reply, "Well are you going to pack or not?" Malfoy asked 

"Yes, what do you think I'm doing" Harry said as he placed some clothes into a case. 

Malfoy's jaw dropped to the floor "That's going to take forever" He whined 

"Well I can't use high amounts of magic, because it will alert the ministry won't it" Harry said 

Malfoy slouched, hung his head and started out of the room. "I'll go get comfortable" He said sadly. Harry just laughed and shook his head at his old friend, although the humor was lost quickly as Harry thought about his decision. "I hope it's the right one"


	2. Hogwarts and the green eyed girl

**--In Memory of Harry Potter--**   
  
_Author's Notes: [waves at everyone] Please review!! I really could use your feedback!_

* * *

"Potter, why, are we at Kings Cross?" An invisible Malfoy asked as he looked around the crowded station.

"Because we're catching the train to Hogwarts." Harry said as though it was completely obvious what they were doing at the station. 

"Oh great" Malfoy muttered before he had even thought about the answer he received. "WHAT!" Malfoy cried causing a muggle who was walking past to look back at the empty space where the shout had came from, 

Harry sighed and shrugged at the passing muggle. "Today is the day that the students return to Hogwarts from the Christmas break, we're going to get on the Hogwarts express with everyone else" Harry explained, struggling to make it look like he wasn't talking at all as he walked through the crowd searching for the entrance to platform nine and three quarters. 

"You've had it all planned, haven't you!! This isn't a spur of the moment thing, is it?" Draco whispered, suddenly suspicious of his old rival and good friend. 

"What makes you think that?" Harry asked slightly distracted 

"This cannot possibly be all one big coincidence" Draco said trying to follow Harry's gaze. 

"Perhaps it is, perhaps it isn't, either way it's handy" 

"Either way it's handy" Draco mimicked as he lingered behind Harry who had stopped a few platforms down from where they wanted to be. "As handy as it may be, you do realise that they are _not_ going to let you on the...." Malfoy started but stopped as Harry drank the entire contents of a vial. "What is... Oh" Malfoy muttered as Harry turned into a fifteen year old boy. Draco gaped at the boy who had been Harry for a few minutes then asked "I thought that potion-making wasn't your strong point." 

"No it isn't, but I've had practice with Polyjuice" Harry grinned mysteriously. 

Draco thought about this as Harry walked towards the station. "Hold on," He cried flying after Harry "When exactly did you get this practice" He asked silently knowing that there was more to this than he probably wanted to know. 

"That story can wait" Harry said knowing that Malfoy would not be pleased with what he was going to say. "Now if you would kindly stop talking, some of the muggles are giving me strange looks" 

"Don't worry, you naturally look like someone that belongs in a mental institution" 

"Yeah, I love you too Malfoy" Harry muttered rolling his eyes 

"Sorry Harry, even if I was alive, I don't swing that way" 

Harry grinned and shook his head, then walked through the barrier. It didn't take long before Harry had slipped onto the train unnoticed. Much to Malfoy's disappointment no one questioned who he was everyone assuming that he was just a student. Harry realised that the whole ruse may not have been so easy had the war stopped years ago. As it was, though, there were hundreds of witches and wizards, both adults and children, boarding the express all seeking refuge from the harsh, war-stricken life that most of the magical world was suffering from. 

Harry slipped into a compartment that was empty apart from a pretty little girl who was sleeping peacefully in the corner next to the window. After a few minutes observation Harry decided that she could not be any older than about four years old, and he couldn't help but smile at the sight although he pitied her for being born into such a cruel world. 

Harry chose the seat that was diagonally opposite her in hope that she wouldn't wake because of his presence. "Well that, unfortunately, was surprisingly easy" Malfoy said clearly disappointed. 

"Quiet" Harry said motioning towards the girl in the corner. He was used to Draco's obsession with trying to reintroduce the fact that Harry Potter was alive and well to the magical world so he let the comment go with a small smile. 

"Oh your joking, your going to make me be quiet because there's a little girl asleep in the corner." he objected. 

"That and I'm getting a migraine, its unbelievable that you have not once _not_ had something to say in four years" Harry whispered still watching the little girl. 

Malfoy glared at him, and sat down making it clear that he was offended. 

Harry yawned "I think I'm going to sleep, these nightmares are driving me mad, I'm not sure I know what a proper sleep is anymore" 

"What are they about?" Malfoy asked, Harry never talked about his nightmares. 

"I'm not sure you want to know, but you should be grateful that you can't sleep, because you'd probably get something similar" Harry said closing his eyes and leaning back into the seat. 

"Hold on, if your going to sleep this whole trip, what am I going to do?" 

"Stay invisible, hopefully," Harry muttered 

Malfoy glared, "You're so considerate of the little girl, making me talk quietly, but when it comes to the one who can't sleep you don't give a damn." 

"Malfoy if I didn't give a damn, I wouldn't have nightmares" and with that Harry fell asleep.

-o-

Harry awoke suddenly and found himself staring into a pair of questioning emerald green eyes. Harry didn't move and let himself get used to his surroundings. The polyjuice potion, he felt, had worn off about half an hour ago and the girl that had been sleeping in the corner was now standing on the seat next to him with her face directly in front of his, so close that their noses were touching. 

"Hello" Harry said gently. She gasped as she realised he was awake then ran out of the room. 

"And there I was thinking that you only had that effect on Voldemort" Draco laughed as he made himself visible for the first time during the entire trip. 

Harry laughed. "She's cute" 

"She's also far to young for you" 

"I didn't mean it that way and you know it. She didn't see me change back did she?" he asked looking for her through the crowd of children who were playing out the front of the compartment next to his. 

"No she slept right through it, did you have a good sleep?" Malfoy asked obviously making conversation. 

"One of the better ones" Harry said "You didn't terrorise the train did you?" 

"No, not really, no, well sort of, but not really" 

Harry frowned knowing that he didn't really want to know what Malfoy had to say. "What have you done Draco?" 

Draco suddenly had a look of innocence on his face, "Well you see, I got really bored with you sleeping and all, and well..." 

"Draco?" Harry warned 

"Well let's just say that the Hogwarts express is now officially haunted." Draco said with a mischievous smile. "I didn't show myself, I just whispered a few things here and there" Malfoy said quickly after he noticed the disapproving glare Harry was sending his way. 

Harry shook his head. "Why me" he muttered. 

"I told you that you'd regret making me change sides" Draco said looking pleased with himself. 

"I don't regret it" Harry said sincerely. 

"Why not?" Draco asked, suddenly looking extremely disappointed in the fact that he had not completed his life long goal to make Harry's life a living hell. 

"Because without your friendship, I don't think I'd still be here now" Harry said. Draco just stared at Harry knowing that like Dumbledore, he was never going to understand Harry Potter. They both were thrown forward slightly as the train came to a stop at Hogsmede station. "Come on, I've got to see Dumbledore." Harry said standing up. 

"As Harry, or James?" Draco asked 

"James, of course" Harry grinned causing Malfoy to sigh.   
  
As Harry got off the train, he received a few questioning glances from both adults and students. 'Probably because I'm unfamiliar' Harry thought to himself. Draco had once again made himself invisible to the eyes of the others, but he was still talking, although he did have the sense to do it quietly. 

"They are jumpy aren't they" Draco said 

"Hmm, they probably think I'm a death eater" Harry whispered, silently considering the irony of that assumption. 

"Yeah well I'm not surprised, I mean you are talking to yourself" Malfoy grinned. Harry rolled his eyes in response. 

They reached the entrance of the old school without any problems, then asked McGonagall where Dumbledore's office was. Malfoy had gaped at him, "You knew where Dumbledore's office was! What'd you ask for?" he asked as soon as they were far away enough from McGonagall. 

"No, Harry knew, not me. If I'm going to do this right Malfoy, then I have to make sure I don't slip up anywhere, Dumbledore is not fooled easily, if at all" 

Malfoy just shrugged in response then followed Harry up the stairs to Dumbledore's office disappearing as soon as they entered the room. The old office had changed little since the last time Harry had been here. There were still strange little bits and pieces and books were piled everywhere. A gentle cry of recognition brought his attention to the phoenix that sat perched on the back of Dumbledore's chair. He smiled at Fawkes, as Hermione's words echoed in his head. 'You can't fool a phoenix' She had told him in their sixth year when he and Ron had tried to sneak in to er- borrow the sorting hat. 

The cry from Fawkes not only brought back happy memories in Harry's mind but had also called Dumbledore's attention away from the bookshelf on the upper level of the office. He walked down the old staircase watching Harry carefully, "Good Evening? Can I help you?" He asked suspiciously. 

"Yes actually, I have heard that Hogwarts has been opened for people to stay during the war, I was wondering if I could inquire about staying here." 

"Its very late in the war to be moving into Hogwarts, where have you been staying up until now" Dumbledore questioned as he sat down at his desk not once taking his eyes off Harry. 

"I lived in Scotland and stayed with the underground resistance for a long time, I'm actually here looking for a lost relative, we were separated during the attack on Diagon Alley a few years ago. I haven't been able to look for her up until now, I really would like to know what happened to her." 

"I see" Dumbledore said his blue eyes softening slightly although his tone gave away that he was still incredibly suspicious. "Well you will have to do your part for the cause," 

"Of course" Harry said 

"Well there are a number of choices. You can either help teach, work in the war effort in many different roles or if you have reasonable experience in healing charms we always need more helpers in the infirmary with the wounded" 

"I don't think my knowledge of healing charms would do much good, and I have already played a big role in the war effort," Harry paused as he watched the old headmaster register this piece of information, "So perhaps, if I may teach?" 

Dumbledore nodded, "We need a defence against the dark arts teacher," He said looking at Harry carefully, 

"My best subject" Harry, or James grinned. 

Dumbledore nodded, "What was your name then" He said putting on his half moon glasses and pulling a long piece of parchment out of his draw. 

"Mr James Saven" 

Dumbledore regarded him suspiciously for a moment then he added the name to his list. "Very well Mr Saven, welcome to Hogwarts, if you will follow me I will show you where you can stay"

-o-  
  
The room Harry was given wasn't huge but it was nice and Harry had no complaints whatsoever. As Harry fell back onto the bed Draco made himself visible again. "He's going to watch you, ever so closely"

Harry looked up at Draco. "I couldn't care less, as far as I'm concerned I'm home!" 

"Just a question, I never asked, but where'd you get that name from?" 

"James was my fathers name and Saven is just the letters in Evans mixed around." 

"Where'd Evans come from?" 

"It was my mothers maiden name" 

"Oh" Malfoy said   
  
Harry was one of the first people to wake the next morning which he decided was the result of a good sleep mixed with the excitement of being back at Hogwarts. For one of the first times in his life Malfoy wasn't there to greet him which Harry was thankful for because it meant he could explore the school where he had spent the most part of his young life with out the ghost interrupting his thoughts. Not too much had changed in the school, the classrooms were not exactly how he remembered them but he expected that was to do with the fact that different teachers now worked there. By the time he reached the great hall some students had awoken and made there way to the old hall. Of all the rooms in the school, the great hall had changed the most. It looked as if it had been re-sized quite a few times to fit in the increased number of tables to cater for the extra people living at the school. Harry couldn't help but wonder how many extra house elves had been hired. 

Harry smiled as he saw a few familiar sights, and some unfamiliar. McGonagall sat at the professors table in her usual seat next to the headmasters reading the daily profit quietly like she had every morning during his time at the school and the little green eyed girl from the train sat at the Gryffindor table talking happily with some of the older students whom all had seemed to have accepted her into their little group. She looked up at him and giggled as he walked past. He smiled and winked at her, then sat himself next to McGonagall at the professors table. 

It felt odd sitting in front of the gryffindor table rather than at it but Harry decided he would have to get used to it. He smiled as the memory's of the great hall floated back to him, although his thoughts were interrupted by McGonagall who had looked up from the profit to see who had sat next to her 

"Oh you're the one who arrived last night, James wasn't it?" 

Harry nodded surprised that word had passed so quickly. 

"I'm Minerva McGonagall, the Deputy Headmistress and the Transfiguration professor here at Hogwarts." 

"Pleased to meet you," Harry said shaking the professors hand, "So how long have you been teaching here at Hogwarts?" 

"Too long" She laughed 

Harry laughed along with her and decided this was a good time to get any advice and information he may need in the next few weeks, "So is there anyone in particular I should watch out for?" 

"Oh, all the Weasleys are trouble, and the first year Slytherins can be right little pains" 

Harry laughed while mentally noting to watch both the Weasleys and the Slytherins. He shivered, suddenly feeling that he was being watched and he searched the crowd that was growing in front of him. He caught the eye of the little girl from the train who was sitting at the Gryffindor table. 

"Who's the little girl?" Harry asked, 

"Which one?" McGonagall asked looking out over the crowd that was present in the great hall 

"The one with the green eyes" 

"Oh that's little Miss Jessica Granger" McGonagall said without even finding her in the crowd. Harry froze at the mention of his old friend. "There's a sad story behind that one, poor little thing. Well I better get going, I've got a few classes to prepare" The professor said frowning 

Harry nodded, still getting over the shook of the little girls last name. 'Did she remarry' Harry thought sadly. 'She thought you were dead, you didn't expect her to stay alone forever did you' a little voice in his head said. As he grabbed a piece of toast he promised himself that he wouldn't dwell on the thought, he had more important things to worry about. 

It didn't take long till the entire hall was filled. "Good Morning Students and Guests" Dumbledore's voice bellowed over the noise of the crowd. The whole hall became silent. "Just as an introduction, we have another guest among us. "Meet James Saven." He said 

Harry grinned causing some of the students to smile. "Professor Saven here will be taking Remus Lupin's place as the new Defence Against the Dark Arts Teacher, I do hope you welcome him respectfully, and Mister Weasley that means without the use of dung bombs," Dumbledore said with a small smile, then a serious expression crossed his face "Also I'm sure many of you may have noticed but the war is no closer to ending now than it was four years ago when Voldemort was first defeated. Thus I must remind the new year of students and new guests to stay within the grounds of Hogwarts. Please remember that rules were made for a reason and at this time it is best that you abide them. Take care all of you" 

Then the old headmaster, suddenly looking older than he ever had before sat down and served himself some cereal. 

"Whatever happened to the Remus character?" Harry whispered to Dumbledore 

"He's right over there, I need his help in the war effort so I've been needing a new Defence Against the Dark Arts Teacher, you did turn up at a convenient time" 

Harry relaxed as he saw Remus fine and well, but he was completely shocked to see who he was talking to. "SIRIUS BLACK!" Harry threw a hand to his mouth as the name echoed through the hall. 

"Nice show Potter" He heard Draco whisper in his ear. 'And just when I thought I'd got rid of him' Harry thought. 

Almost the entire population of Hogwarts was now looking at Harry. "Err… last time I heard, he was err, a convicted murderer" Harry said rather embarrassed. 

"Mister Black was falsely accused of his crimes, but a trial has been postponed till after the war has finished" Dumbledore said calmly 

"Oh," Harry said, although every now and then he looked suspiciously in Sirius' direction. Of course Harry knew that Sirius was innocent, but he had to keep up the act.   
  
Breakfast finished quickly and Harry had just made his way to the classroom when he ran into a young woman. "Damn" She cursed as she dropped all the books she was carrying. 

"I'm sorry, here let me help" Harry said bending down. She looked up at him and Harry had to use everything he had to stop himself from screaming her name and pulling her into his arms. It was Hermione, and she was as beautiful as ever. 

Harry helped her with her books then introduced himself. "I'm James Saven." 

"Oh you're the new one" 

"How does everyone know that already?" Harry thought out loud with a smile, 

Hermione laughed, "Well you are at a school of witchcraft and wizardry you know" She said grinning. "I'm Hermione Granger" 

"Oh, you're the one with the little girl" Harry said carefully hoping to find out the story there. 

She suddenly looked sad "Yes, my daughter" 

"Is something wrong?" Harry asked 

"No" She said shaking her head. "Nothing at all, I'm sorry but I'm going to have to excuse myself, I have a mountain load of work to do." 

"Oh right, I have a class to teach!" Harry cried and left Hermione before she'd even got the chance to leave herself.


	3. Lessons, Hogsmede and shocks

**--In Memory of Harry Potter--**   
  
_Author's Notes: I really need to get more sleep.... sigh anyhow here's the third chapter, please let me know what you think._

__

* * *

When Harry walked into the classroom the students were already sitting in their places. The group was seventh year Gryffindors and Ravenclaws, which he was grateful for as he wasn't sure that he could handle any age Slytherin class for his first, ever, attempt at teaching.

"Sorry I'm late" Harry said, his eyes reading over the role that was sitting on his desk. He grinned inwardly as he recognised many of the surnames of the students. He looked up and smiled at the class, "As most of you probably know I've only been here for, well, less than an entire day, as a result I haven't had time to plan a lesson nor look over what you've done in previous years, thus I'm driven to ask you, is there anything that you wish to be taught?" 

The students looked as though they had never been asked such a thing in there life, but it didn't take long before the were all throwing their hands up in the air with requests. 

"A Patronus!" One of the boys shouted almost automatically. 

"Don't be silly" One of the Ravenclaw girls said, "I'm sure not even _he_ can produce a patronus". Harry raised an eyebrow, it was very tempting to set the girl right and tell her that he had been able to produce a patronus since his third year at Hogwarts. The only problem was that there was only one person that had been able to produce a patronus in third year and that was him, well rather, the real him. 

"What about a more complicated blocking spell we've only learnt a few and they really don't block out many curses" One of the Gryffindor girls asked. Harry nodded, that was a possibility, blocking spells did come in handy, especially if you're faced with a death eater. 

"I want to learn about werewolves" one of the Gryffindor boys said 

"Interesting topic, any reason why?" Harry asked curiously. He had a feeling that it had something to do with Remus, and he was right. 

"Well my dad said that Professor Lupin was one" 

"Really now, and if he is?" Harry asked, 

"Well he can't be, he's too cool. I just want to prove my dad wrong" The boy said smiling 

Harry shook his head, "That's being a little judgmental" 

"You mean he actually is a Werewolf" one of the Ravenclaw girls shouted. 

"I haven't the foggiest, but does it matter if he is, he's only murderous once a month, which is more than we can say for some people." The class stared at him stunned in response and Harry sighed. 

"Put it this way, if you had a choice of meeting either a werewolf or Voldemort who would you choose" The entire class jumped at his name and Harry rolled his eyes, "I thought he was supposed to be dead, and they're still scared to speak his name" He muttered under his breath. "Look you have no reason to be scared of the name Voldemort" 

"But sir, its his name" 

"Yes, so why don't you call him by it?" Harry said obviously The class seemed stumped by this fact, and none really had an answer for him. "Listen, fear of it's name, just increases fear of the thing itself. Voldemort is not going to jump out and say 'You called?' if you say his name" While some of the class laughed, the other looked completely horrified. 

"But sir, we've always been told not to say his name" One of the Ravenclaw boys said quietly 

"So? Your teenagers, isn't it when your told not to do something you automatically do it anyway?" Harry asked, 

"I like your attitude" The Weasley said grinning. 

"I'm not entirely sure that's a compliment, anyway I'm not teaching you much am I. Lets do some blocking spells that you suggested Miss .." 

"Finnigan" 

Harry smiled "Miss Finnigan."   
  
After that the classes weren't terrible. Like Professor McGonagall had warned the first year Slytherins had been little horrors, but the older students were actually a lot of fun to teach. Harry fell into a chair in the staff room and began to drift off to sleep, that was, until he was interrupted. "How was your day?" 

Harry looked up, it was Snape and he was glaring at Harry, Harry just grinned, 'Some things never change' he thought. "Tiresome, but fine. yourself?" Harry answered 

"Fine" Snape said coldly. The Potion's Professor looked at him carefully for a few minutes before accusing Harry of being the one thing he hated most. "You're a Death Eater" Snape said sharply, his eyes cold and accusing. 

"What!!" Harry cried jumping up from his seat and glaring at the head of Slytherin House "How Dare You! Never would I grovel at Voldemort's feet for anything" Harry spat his eyes flashing emerald green with so much power that Snape took a step back in surprise. 

"Calm down Mr Saven," Harry turned, it was Dumbledore "I do apologise, but its procedure, we must make sure we are not hosting Death Eaters" 

"Oh and that's a brilliant way to find out" Harry said still fuming. 

"It has caught us many a death eater Mr Saven, now please calm down" Harry took a deep breath and watched Snape carefully as he sat back down. Malfoy had warned him once before that when his powers flared up that his eyes danced with emerald flames but the potions master seemed not to have noticed. 

"I see you say his name" Snape said coldly glaring at James, "Not many do" 

"Why should I be scared of a name, it is not the name that kills people" 

The Potion's master grunted in response before dismissing himself from the staff room leaving himself and Dumbledore who had sat down in a chair near the fire. The old man was staring into the flames obviously lost in his thoughts. Harry frowned as he conjoured a cup of coffee and thought about the events of the day. 

-o- 

Harry was so caught up in his thoughts that he hardly noticed when Hermione walked into the room. She had a pile of papers in one hand, and her daughter's hand in the other. Harry smiled at the little girl who forced a small smile in return. Harry frowned and looked up at his best friend, and first love, who was now talking with the old Headmaster. "Albus, you couldn't watch her could you" Hermione asked desperately, "I asked Minerva but she's still furious with Jessica about the destruction of her lesson plans" 

Dumbledore sighed, "I'm afraid I cannot Miss Granger. I came here to escape the work that is littered around my office in piles that are higher than your daughter, and I must get back to it." He said sadly. "I'm sorry Hermione, I know that her father is turning in his grave, but with the current situation of the wizarding world... there is nothing I can do" 

Hermione nodded sadly and watched the Headmaster leave the staff room and head back towards his office. She sighed and looked down at her daughter, "I'm sorry Jessica, but it will have to be Professor Snape" 

"No" The girl replied stubbornly looking at her mother with tears in her eyes. "He doesn't like me" 

"Of course he likes you, he's not mean to you, is he?" Hermione said gently 

"No, but he doesn't like me" Jessica said. Harry had to sympathise with the girl. He, after all, knew exactly what she meant. Even though he and the potion's professor had learnt to trust and respect each other to the point where, not including sarcasm, the man no longer went out of his way to be mean to him, Severus still made it blankly obvious to Harry that he disliked him. 

"Please Jessica, can you please do this for me" Hermione pleaded with her daughter. 

Harry coughed before the girl could answer and Hermione was suddenly made aware of his presence in the room. She caught his eye and smiled gently. Harry's heart skipped a beat as the woman regarded him. "I'm sorry, I didn't realise that anyone else was in here." She said then suddenly her eye's lit up like they always did when she had an idea. "I know this is rather sudden, but, you couldn't watch Jessica here for a few hours while I get everything I need to do, done?" She asked hopefully 

"Sure, I need a break anyway, I just finished a weeks worth of lesson plans and I think if I look at one more exercise I'm going to be sick" 

Hermione smiled, "Thank you so much for this, it means so much to me" She said to Harry then she looked at her daughter. "Now you be good for James" Jessica nodded silently her eye's watching her new baby-sitter carefully. "Right," and after giving her daughter a quick kiss on the cheek, she left. 

Jessica sighed and stared at Harry her eye's giving away how sad she was. "Does she do that a lot?" Harry asked frowning. 

Jessica nodded slowly "But its not her fault, she's all alone and she's fighting for my future" She said sadly, 

"Let me guess, you don't care about your future, you'd rather have your mum now" Harry said bending down so he was the same height as her. 

She nodded slowly tears welling up in her emerald green eyes, "But don't tell her, because she needs me to be brave and strong so that she can keep fighting" 

"Secrets are safe with me" Harry said with a sad smile on his face, "So I've heard that you are a little mischief maker when your not being the beautiful little girl that all the student's love." 

Jessica suddenly looked very innocent. "It's not my fault that I set Professor McGonagall's lesson, lesson, lesson things on fire, I don't have control of my magic yet and Uncle Albus says that I'm going to be very powerful and that there's not much that I can do about it until I can start at Hogwarts" 

Harry grinned, "I know, I was only teasing, so what can I do to keep you occupied so that my lesson's plans don't accidentally catch on fire?" 

Jessica looked up at Harry hopefully, "Can we go to Hogsmede, no one ever takes me there and all the students say that it's the best place ever and they were all really sad when they couldn't go there anymore" 

Harry smiled, "I can take you there but you have to promise not to leave my side, no matter what" 

"I promise" She said hopefully 

"all right" Harry said 

"Really! But we're not meant to go there though, they always have attacks, Voldemort won't hurt us will he?" Jessica asked her eyes lighting up with excitement but at the same time looking as though she didn't want to cause any trouble. 

"Don't worry, you'll be safe with me" Harry said grinning.

-o-

She hadn't been kidding about the attacks, he'd have to say at least a quarter of the town had disappeared since he'd last been there "Is the three broomsticks still standing?" Harry asked a passerby. The man looked at Harry suspiciously then nodded and walked on. 

"Well I could do with a drink, you?" He asked Jessica who nodded quietly as she looked around with questioning eyes. They reached the Three Broomsticks in no time at all, and Harry smiled as the many happy memories he had of this place flooded back to him. 

"Funny, you'd think this place would be a target" Harry muttered under his breath as he looked at the number of people that still filled up the old pub. 

Madam Rosmata smiled as Jessica walked in hand in hand with him. "Jesse my dear!" She cried and ran up and gave her a hug. Jessica jumped at first and looked up at James for reassurance. Harry grinned causing Jessica to smile and gently hug the woman back. "Aw darling, I'm sorry if I scared you! I just remember your father, and your grandfather so well" She said looking down at the girl tears welling in her eyes. 

Harry shook his head at the woman holding back his laughter. Rosmata had always associated everyone with their parents, but the fact that she'd noted Jessica's grandparents as well was rather amusing. 

Suddenly there was a glass shattering cry followed by a bang that made everyone in the Three Broomsticks fly back onto the ground. Harry picked himself up quickly and looked at the cause of the noise, 

At least fifty death eaters were making there way into the pub. He grabbed Jessica and pulled her behind him, grabbing his wand. "Where is she?" One of the death eaters hissed, suddenly everyone was looking at Harry, or rather the girl that was behind him. 

"There you are Jessica" The voice snarled, 

"That's Crabbe" A voice said from behind Harry causing him to jump. 

"Malfoy" Harry hissed quietly as he recognised the quiet voice, "Not a good time to sneak up on me" He muttered so quietly that he could hardly hear himself say it. 

"Stand aside" The death eater, whom he now knew was Crabbe, ordered Harry. Harry, though, didn't move, on the contrary he just smiled sweetly at his former classmate. 

"And if I don't?" Harry asked still smiling. The Death Eater froze, it was extremely obvious that never had anyone dared to disobey, or even question his orders before. 

"What do you think?" 

"I think you'll go flying out the window, but that's just me" Harry said his expression changing so that he was now glaring at the death eater. He moved slightly shifting his weight so that he was in a dueling stance. 

"Smooth" Malfoy whispered, and Harry could almost see the grin that had crossed Draco's face. The death eater pointed his wand straight at Harry's chest. 

"I seriously doubt I will be going anywhere, but I don't think your going to live much longer." He said darkly. 

Harry grinned. 

"AVADA" the death eater started 

But Harry was faster, without a word a bright purple light flew out of Harry's wand. The glass of the one remaining window shattered as the death eater flew into it, then continued into the wall of the building on the other side of the road. He slid down the wall and hit the ground with a thump. 

Suddenly there was an amazing popping noise as hundreds of aurors turned up, by far outnumbering the death eaters. And it began, the fight between good and evil that had been going since Harry's fifth year at Hogwarts. He pulled Jessica into his arms, "close your eyes Jesse," He whispered and he slipped past the fight, blasting his way through death eaters if he had too. 

He ran to Honeydykes and snuck around the back, crawling into a tunnel that he knew all too well. "Where are we?" Jessica whispered after they'd made their way deep into the passage. 

"Right now were under the forbidden forest, we'll be at Hogwarts soon." Harry said reassuring Jessica. 

"There you are!" Malfoy cried in excitement. Jessica screamed as the ghost came to a halt in front of her and she hid behind Harry. "SHIT!" Malfoy swore loudly as he saw the young girl. 

"Watch your language Malfoy" Harry said disapprovingly, "Especially in front of children" 

"Malfoy?" She whispered peeking out from behind Harry's legs "Draco Malfoy?" 

"That's me" Draco said wondering how the girl would know him, 

"Mum talks about you all the time with Uncle Ron and Uncle Sirius, and Snape and Uncle Dumbledore, but why are you a ghost?" She asked confused 

"Trust me if he knew the answer to that, he probably wouldn't be a ghost" Harry said, then his brow furrowed, "Uncle Albus?" He repeated. 

"I love you too Potter" Malfoy said in answer to Harry's first comment. 

But just as Harry was about to say something in return Jessica answered "I dunno if I love you I don't know you" Harry and Malfoy gaped at each other in confusion. 

"No way" Malfoy said while Harry just looked at the girl for a while. 

"Now that explains a lot" Harry said as he realised suddenly why the death eaters were after the girl, 

"No Way" Malfoy repeated. "No, you would have known" 

"I don't know, its easily possible that I didn't" Harry said, "And she does have emerald eyes... And Rosmata..." 

"No but like she would have known" Malfoy stuttered. "Hermione I mean" 

"Your taking this worse than I am" Harry said suddenly, 

"What's wrong?" Jessica asked. Harry looked down into her emerald green eyes. 

"Jessica, who was your father?" He asked kindly, and she suddenly looked as if she was going to cry. 

"Harry Potter"


	4. Stories, death eaters and blondes

**--In Memory of Harry Potter--**   
  
_Author's Notes: THANK YOU everyone who reviewed, you guys keep me writing. _

* * *

"Harry Potter" Jessica said sadly, the name echoing through the now deadly silent tunnel. A strange silence followed as both men seemed to process this piece of information. Suddenly Draco's jaw dropped.

"Are you serious?!?" 

"No," Jessica said as though it was obvious "Sirius is my Godfather" Jessica said, "I don't really understand how you could mix that up, cause Sirius is a boy and I'm a girl, that's just silly..." 

Draco gave Harry an exasperated look, while Harry doubled over laughing at both the use of the pun and the sincerity that danced in her eyes as she looked at Malfoy like he was a complete idiot. Draco sighed, "She's a prat, just like her Father" Draco muttered glaring at Harry, who didn't even do Draco the curtesy of looking slightly disheveled by the comment, laughed harder. 

"You knew my daddy!" Jessica exclaimed looking straight at Draco with wide eyes. 

"Oh, Yes, but James was closer to your father than I was" Draco said grinning widely. He had always wanted give away Harry's secret after all, and if he couldn't have make that come true, this was the next best thing. "But Harry and I fought side by side in the war" He said. 

The attention that Draco was receiving from Jessica set him off on an over dramatic, and over romanticised version of the tale of Harry Potter and the final battle. Draco was just finishing when they reached the entrance to the staff room. "And no one knows what happened to Harry Potter or Voldemort that night" He said ending the story as dramatically as it started. 

"Yes they do! He died, they both died!!" Jessica exclaimed as she and Harry entered the staff room. The little girl who had been so caught up in the stories now had tears running down her cheeks. 

"Idiot" Harry muttered to Malfoy who had vanished when Jessica started crying. Harry opened his mouth to say something when he was interrupted by the group of people present in the staff room. He frowned as he suddenly found the reason behind Malfoy's disappearance. 

"Jessica!! I was so worried!! Oh God I heard you were in Hogsmede, I thought you'd been hurt" Hermione cried throwing her arms around Jessica holding on to her desperately as though she had thought she was never going to see her daughter again. 

It was only seconds before everyone else who was present in the room moved their attention from Jessica to Harry and suddenly the boy who lived had four wands pointing directly at him, the owners of which were all glaring at him as though they wished no less than a painful death for him. 

"Err..." Harry said carefully. Out of all the people who had their wands directed at him he was probably most frightened of his old best friend. He knew how protective Ron was of Hermione and could imagine how he would treat anyone who hurt Jessica. After Ron he was going to have to go with Sirius, then Snape, and Remus, well it wasn't a full moon, but still, Harry didn't like to think about the consequences of saying or doing the wrong thing right now. 

"How dare you try to hand her over to the death eaters" Remus growled his eyes alight with rage. 

"I told you he was a death eater" Snape sneered in a very snake like fashion. Harry swallowed, and decided to look away from the potion's master. Rather than finding the laughing eyes of Malfoy, which would have been quite welcome at this time, he found his godfather who was glaring at Harry silently waiting for Harry to make the first move. Harry decided that Sirius was probably the safest after he turned his attention to Ron, Ron looked no less than ready to kill Harry, actually, as Harry realised with less than a second to spare, Ron was going to kill him, well he would have had Jessica not threw herself directly in the path of the spell. 

Thankfully, while Ron didn't have enough time to stop the spell, Harry had just enough time to pull both himself and Jessica out of the way. Both he and Jessica hit the ground with a thump as the spell hit the wall behind them making a huge racket as the old stone wall crashed to the ground in a pile of dust and rubble. Harry choked on the dust as he managed to pull himself and Jessica of the floor and into the hall outside of the room. 

"Brilliant" Harry muttered as he turned to Ron, "What happened to innocent till proven guilty, or do you just blow up anything that makes your life difficult" Harry snapped. Had he thought about it, he probably wouldn't have been so fast to insult his best friend, but he had just nearly been blown up, and then hit with a brick wall, not to mention the death eaters he had had to battle to get Jessica safely back to the castle. 

Ron just glared at Harry while he helped Snape who had been hit with one of the larger rocks that had been thrown into the air by the spell. 

Harry looked down at his daughter who was staring at what had been the staff room with wide eyes. "Never, do that again" Harry said to Jessica, the nod of her head the only response. 

"Stupid, pathetic, Ron was that really necessary" Remus cursed as he brought around Snape. 

"You were a little, over enthusiastic" Sirius said 

"Stupid is the word Sirius, stupid, Ron that was _really_ stupid" Hermione said angrily as she picked up Jessica. 

As the dust settled Harry had a good look into the staff room. "At least it's reparable" Harry said after a moments thought. The situation had suddenly seemed like they were all working together again but as Harry looked at his group of friends he realised that he had just made things even more confusing. 

While everyone looked as though they had something to say it was Sirius who spoke first. "Jessica, _what_, in the name of Merlin, _were you doing_?" he asked carefully 

"You can't hurt him!" She cried suddenly snapping out of the dazed state she had been in. 

"Oh, and why not?" Remus asked carefully he was frowning. 

"Yes why bloody not" Harry heard a little voice whisper in his ear. He sighed inwardly knowing that Malfoy had returned and was now floating behind him. 

"Because, he saved my life!" She said in a way that made her seem a lot more like a child than she had sounded only a second before hand. 

"What?!?!" all of them cried in unison 

Then they all looked at Harry who had to admit he was slightly disappointed that they had _all_ though he had been ready to hand over Jessica Potter to Voldemort. 

"I am disgusted at your lack of trust in people. I know these are dark times but really, she's only a child Harry said looking up at them angrily 

"Do you even know who she is?" Ron asked dangerously. 

"Yes, she's the daughter of Harry Potter" Harry said shrugging 

Remus sighed, "That means Malfoy's back" 

"What?" Harry, well James asked knowing already that Malfoy was not going to like what was said next. 

"Malfoy, he became a death eater after Harry died" Hermione said quietly 

"Harry was the only one that he held any sort of respect for, I suppose him going back to Voldemort was the obvious thing for him to have done" Ron said 

"I'm not saying a word, I still don't believe that" Sirius said 

Harry stood there with his mouth open. "Malfoy... death eater..." Then he lost it laughing. Malfoy on the other hand who was still invisible behind Harry was fuming. 

"What's so funny." Ron asked darkly. It was blankly obvious that he could not find anything about Draco Malfoy returning to the Dark Lord with whatever secrets of the Order that he may have possessed 

"I'm pretty sure Malfoy would have a hard time trying to rejoin Voldemort" Harry said still laughing. 

"funny, real funny" Malfoy scowled behind him 

"Whatever makes you think that Malfoy wouldn't I think you better forget it, he's been seen on several occasions with the death eaters" Ron sighed, 

"Well there's a clue, how many death eaters actually let you see them" Both Snape and Sirius looked up at this comment but neither said anything. "Oh well, believe what you want, if your sure you don't want to kill me tonight, I'm going to bed..." Harry said then he turned to leave but was stopped by Severus. 

"I wonder, before you leave, if you could explain to us how you know Mr Malfoy, and how you know that he would not be able to rejoin the dark lord?" 

Harry frowned and turned back to the others who were now all waiting patiently for him to answer. "I met Mr Malfoy during the early stages of the war and I was in contact with him and Mr Potter regularly. After the final battle I travelled extensively looking for my sister whom I lost during a attack years ago, during that time I heard a number of rumours, one in particular that any drunk death eater would pass on was that Malfoy gave his own life to give Harry Potter the chance to defeat Voldemort" James explained letting his words sink in. 

"And you believe this rumour?" Sirius asked 

"All I know is that the last time I met up with the two, Harry was worried about something big happening and Draco said that there was little that could be done and that no matter what was to come, Draco would stand beside him." 

"That couldn't have been long before the final battle" Remus said 

Ron frowned, "It's possible I suppose, Draco and Harry were close at the end... Anyway thank you for telling us, it will give us something to discuss next..." 

Harry just nodded pretending to let Ron's reference to the next Order meeting slide, then left the staff room and headed towards his own room.

-o-

"It has to be father. He's showing me as an enemy and making it so the ministry has reason not to get along with the order ." Malfoy growled

"It would be easy enough to do, assuming that they have your body." Harry replied thinking over what he knew. 

"That's disgusting" Malfoy noted 

"Well you did die in Voldemort's favorite graveyard" Harry said grinning as he twisted Malfoy's favorite quote against him. 

"Oh yes, the one you know so well that you can tell me the names on all the tombstones." 

"Not all of them, just the ones that I've been slammed into, hidden behind, broken or destroyed, I plan on replacing them all one day." 

"Oh, I'm sorry, you are not a complete guru on the graveyard then, you know just enough to teach it to a class" Malfoy said rolling his eyes 

"Anyway, if they have your body, polyjuice would be simple to make" Harry said 

"It wouldn't work, I'm not alive. - and what's with you and the workings of polyjuice" Malfoy said suspiciously 

"Why does everyone forget that hair is already dead." Harry noted conveniently dropping the subject of his knowledge of the Polyjuice potion. He would tell him one day, but not until it could be properly appreciated. 

"Then why does it grow" Malfoy retaliated stupidly 

Harry shook his head, "Sometimes I worry about you Draco." He said laid back onto his bed and closed his eyes. 

Draco sighed. "Why do the living have to sleep all the bloody time, you know you waste half your life doing that" 

"Don't worry, I'll make up for it when I'm dead" Harry grinned, then using magic he willed the lights to go out and after hearing Malfoy leave the room, he fell asleep.


	5. Nightmares, love and saved by the

**--In Memory of Harry Potter--**   
  
_Author's Notes: Once again thank you for all the wonderful reviews. I promise that when the fics finished I'll write a whole chapter of thank yous to every single person who wrote a review because you guys really do keep me writing. _

* * *

__

_"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU FAILED" Voldemort thundered, his red eyes alight with rage. _

_The death eater shook with fear, "M- m, Master, it, it wasn't our fault... there was someone with her... he was too powerful, and then the, the aurors turned up..." _

_"WHO" Voldemort roared, receiving a blank stare from the death eater who didn't seem to understand. "WHO WAS WITH HER YOU FOOL!" _

_The death eater took a step back in fear, "I, I, I, We don't know yet master, he seems to have appeared out of nowhere and no one knows anything about him" _

_Voldemort turned away from the death eater and stared into the flames of the fire behind him. "Send word to Snape that I want all the information he can retrieve about this mysterious person," He said then he spun back round and faced the death eater, "And you can find a way to get Jessica Potter!" "Y-Yes Master" Wormtail said bowing. "And Wormtail, if you fail, you will suffer the same fate as Crabbe. Jessica Potter either must be at my side, or eliminated, I will NOT have another Potter ruin everything this time!" Voldemort threatened. He glared at Wormtail. "Get Out" He ordered then he turned back to the fire as the death eater scampered away. "You can not protect her forever Dumbledore..."   
_  
Miles away in a quiet room in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Harry Potter woke up in a cold sweat. 

"Not again" Draco groaned sitting on the chair in the corner of the room. 

"He's after her" Harry gasped not sure entirely what he could do now that he was awake. 

"Yes, well we've established that much" Draco said rolling his eyes. 

"Why is it that your always in my room when I wake up." 

"Because you like seeing me in the morning, it keeps you happy for the rest of the day." 

"Right..." Harry said while rolling his eyes 

"Anyway, you might want to read this mornings news paper" 

Harry looked up, "Why?" 

"Because your friend, the one you slammed through a window and into a wall, is dead" 

"Voldemort got him" Harry said darkly 

"Yeah that's what I thought.... you know that don't you" 

"Mmmhmm, good old Voldemort mentioned Crabbe in my dream, he said Wormtail will suffer the same fate if he doesn't get the girl." 

"Good Riddance to bad rubbish" Malfoy said 

"I expect they think I killed him" 

"Who Voldemort" 

"No, Crabbe" 

"Yeah, they do actually, but they don't mind, I mean he's a death eater, but still their going to ask questions" Malfoy paused "They think your really murderous don't they" 

Harry laughed, "That's right, I'm on record for attempted murder twice with Voldemort and murder of Crabbe" 

Draco grinned, "Its not fair, I'm going to go down in history as a traitor, and your a murderer and your going to go down in History as a hero" 

"Don't worry I'll clear your name, and I have a feeling that Sirius and Snape don't think too much of the idea of you going back to Voldemort. Mind you at the end we were closest with those two" Harry thought out loud. 

"I like Sirius" Draco said thoughtfully "He saved our arses a few times" 

"Draco," 

"Oh god, he said my first name, are you feeling all right?" 

"Actually I was going to ask if I ever said thank you" 

"What for?" 

"Saving my life" 

"I didn't save your life, remember we've had years of debate over this and I still hold my position, I did not sacrifice my life for _you_." 

"Whatever Malfoy" 

"Good, were back on last name basis, I like that basis, it has a good sense about it." 

"One day, your going to admit it," 

"What" 

"Your going to admit, you loved being on the good guys side, and that you took that blow for _me_, and the thing is you'll probably admit it to Ginny, and I won't even get to hear it" Harry said as he dragged himself out of bed. 

"Whatever you reckon Potter, well I'm off to cause havoc.." 

"As you do" 

"Yes, well I'll see you later" 

"Most likely when its the most annoying time possible for you to show up" 

"Well what sort of ghost would I be if I didn't", Malfoy turned to leave but turned back, "Oh I didn't tell you, I've made a friend" 

Harry turned away from his trunk and looked at the ghost as he silently dreaded the answer "Who?" He asked slowly. 

"Peeves, he's so cool" Draco said flashing Harry a grin before disappearing, 

Harry shook his head "Once and idiot, always an idiot"   
  
-o-  
  
Harry walked to his first class early, he figured he might as well be there when the class arrives today. The halls were quiet and empty as all the students were eating their breakfast in the Great Hall. Harry admired the beauty of the old castle as he walked along, then he felt the presence of another in the room, but as soon as he had turned whatever it was had gone. "Wormtail" Harry muttered knowing exactly who'd been in the room. And forgetting all about the class he was meant to teach he followed his feelings looking for the rat. 

Harry walked into the Great Hall concentrating hard, he ignored the students that said hello as he walked past, and searched the room for any sign of Peter, a flash of a tail, a shadow, anything. When he finally decided that Wormtail had left the room he looked up and realised that pretty much everyone in the great hall were giving him strange looks. "Err, sorry, just looking for.. well.. a rat." 

Sirius and Remus looked up fast at this. "What's so important about a rat?" Sirius asked 

"Oh, well, its an old friend of mine," Harry said grinning inwardly at the looks on the two remaining marauders faces. "Anyway, he owes me something, but it doesn't matter" Harry said shrugging it off. 

Sirius looked ready to pull out his wand and curse him, but Dumbledore stopped him. "Well if that's all, I'm sure you have a class that you have to prepare for" Dumbledore said. 

"I know when I'm not wanted" Harry said laughing, and he turned to leave. Just as he was walking out of the hall, Jessica joined him at his side. 

"Hi!" She said happily. 

"Hey Jesse, how's your day been so far?" 

"Well, I had a good breakfast but I haven't done much else." She grinned 

"Oh, what'd you have for breakfast?" 

"Pancakes" Jessica said happily. Harry smiled, 'The simplicity of being a child' He thought but the smile disappeared as he remembered his own childhood, and perhaps the traumas that Jessica may come to suffer because of him. 

"What's wrong?" She asked. 

"Oh, I was just thinking," He sighed, "So what do you like doing with your time, I mean there's a lot to do here, but is there anything in particular?" 

"I love to read, well mummy reads to me, she used to do it all the time, but well she's been busy lately." 

Harry grinned, 'I wonder who she got that from' he thought sarcastically 

"I love flying" she said thoughtfully 

Harry eyes sparkled. "I've always loved flying" 

"On a broom" She asked her eyes alight with innocent curiosity. 

"Of course! Is there another way?" Harry asked confused 

"I don't know, Mummy told me about these things called aireopl.. something and there a muggle thing." 

"Aeroplanes" 

"YEP!! that was it" 

Harry laughed "No I tend to fly on brooms, there a lot more fun, although I've never been on a plane. 

There was a comfortable pause, Harry smiled, he liked spending time with his daughter, even if she didn't even know who he was. 

"Why does Uncle Sirius and Uncle Ron think your a death eater?" She asked straight out with no hesitations. 

"Well, I suppose because I turned up here so late, and I'm sort of at the wrong place at the wrong time a lot, and well I'm so close to you" 

"But your not right" 

Harry looked into her emerald green eyes which if his hadn't been changed would have mirrored his own. "I'm not a death eater, I have never been a death eater, and I have no intention of becoming a death eater" 

"Then how come you know Wormtail" 

"You know more than you let on don't you" Harry said 

"Mum talks to everyone when I think I'm asleep, but I can't sleep, I'm too scared" She said as though she was admitting one of her deepest secrets. 

Harry just nodded. "I met Wormtail when I was a teenager. Its a long story, but trust me he's not really a friend of mine" Jessica nodded. "Well I have a class to go to, er..." Harry said thinking of Wormtail's presence. "Do you want to join in?" 

"How are my two favorite living people!" Malfoy said appearing in front of them. Jessica grinned, she and Malfoy were becoming good friends. Harry had an idea that Malfoy was with her a lot more than he said he was. 

"We are actually late," Harry paused, "that is if you want to come?" Harry said looking at Jessica hopefully. 

Jessica nodded happily.   
  
Jessica sat next to one of the Weasley twins who spent most of the lesson entertaining her with pranks that had obviously been passed on to him from his father and uncle whom Harry assumed was one of the Weasley twins. 

"Anyway, the Avada Kevada Curse is definitely not one you want to get in the way of" Harry said "Why?" To his surprise amongst other hands Jessica's went up. The students all looked at her. "Yes Jessica?" 

"Because there's no way to block it, but Jam... I mean Professor, how come daddy could block it" She asked. The question caught the whole classes attention and even those who usually spent the lesson staring out the window were now looking at James curiously. 

"Well there are many theories about your father's resistance to the curses," Harry said thinking that he should probably not tell them straight out that it was because of his mother. "One could be that he was more powerful than Voldemort at his ripe old age of one, and manages to use a spell that disarmed him in the first place" 

A number of hands went up, but Harry continued before they could correct him. "Of course, that would mean that the Avada Kevada would have not be casted, but there's far too much evidence to say that it was." The hands automatically went down. 

"The second reason is that there was a type of magic that can actually block the spell if its used properly by a powerful caster, can anyone suggest what type of magic that may have been?" 

A girl named Crystal put her hand up. "I'm not sure, but my mum always said that her love for me was more powerful than any magic... so would it be love" 

Harry smiled and nodded. "Love is a magic in its own right, though its hard to use. A lot of old magic, ancient magic would include the use of love, the 'secret keepers' charm as they call it is an example. Another would be a magical bond, while love is not a necessary part of a bond, love is the basis of some of the strongest magical bonds ever known." 

"So, when Harry's Mum and Dad died, they created a magical barrier of some kind." One of Harry's top students said biting her lip subconsciously. 

"That's just a theory, but I'm pretty sure that's probably what happened, and Lily Potter was well read and educated in ancient magic which makes the theory more viable." 

"Do you think Jessica would live if we hit her with an Avada Kevada curse seeing that Harry died." Fred or George's son said looking at Jessica. 

"Lets hope we never find out" Harry said gravely   
  
-o-  
  
It was time for lunch and Harry had to admit that he was grateful, his lack of sleep was really getting to him, but he didn't want to ask for a sleeping potion because he was worried that he might miss an important premonition, not to mention that the staff would start asking questions if they found out he was using sleeping potions.

He sat down in a big chair in the staff room, staring blankly at the wall. Sirius had come to his office earlier to get Jesse, he had to hold back a laugh at how little his old friends trusted him. He was glad in one way but he did have to wonder how they were going to react when he actually revealed himself to them. 

Harry had already decided that he was going to try and tell Jessica before anything, but it was a hard decision. He did wish he was spending more time with Hermione, he missed her so much. Every time she approached him he'd find his breath would catch, and he would have to hold himself back from pulling her into a hug and kissing her like he used to. Harry sighed, She was so close, yet so far. 

"Harry, Harry, Harry, you know your friends and family are having a long talk about you and your murderous personality" Malfoy said appearing in front of him. 

"Oh really, is it any good" 

"Well, lets see, Remus, Sirius and Ron are ready to curse you. Jessica has been crying and screaming at them the whole time. Hermione, like always, is trying to look at it logically. If you don't watch yourself she'll work out who you are. She's getting pretty close... I do suggest that you pretend to get lost or something later." Malfoy said 

Harry laughed, "Thanks for the tip" 

"Dumbledore doesn't trust you at all, but he's confused by Jessica who will not agree to anything any of them say about you" 

"Stubborn" Harry said 

"Like her Mother and Father" Malfoy laughed. "I'm still not sure who's more stubborn, you or Hermione. I thought it was you, but then Hermione would not let you go take on Voldemort that one time, even you crumbled under that glare" 

"She saved our lives too you know, that was actually an ambush, a trap for us both" Harry said taking a sip of his coffee 

"Don't completely destroy my ego will you" Malfoy said 

"Aww, is Malfoy upset that the little 'mudblood' saved his life" Harry said just as Sirius, Snape and Hermione walked in. As always Malfoy was gone before anyone could see him, but Harry, on the other hand, was in serious trouble, 

Sirius and Snape were fuming. "Where is he!" Snape growled as he and Sirius started looking in places where a person could hide around the room. 

'I really hate it when he looks at me like that' Harry decided as he looked straight into Snape's glare, and Harry had to make some quick decisions. "Its not what you think" He started but there were three wands pointed at him. "you don't know what your doing" Harry pleaded, looking especially at Hermione. 

"You were talking to Malfoy, we don't need to know much more" Hermione said bitterly, "I suppose that means that Malfoy is definitely not the person I thought he was" Sirius and Snape seemed to agree with this statement. 

"All right, whether you believe me or not, I'm going to tell you this only once, and I hope you don't repeat it. But Malfoy has been dead a long time, and the mistake you are making is that I'm no enemy I'm actually..." 

"WAIT!! DON'T HURT JAMES!"


	6. Secrets revealed

**--In Memory of Harry Potter--**   
  
_Author's Notes: I really should be doing my assignment for university... sigh I swear if it wasn't for the last minute I would get nothing done. _

* * *

Harry could not believe his luck. Jessica's timing was excellent, although now he had put himself in a predicament. He had started telling a story that ends the same however he told it; that he was Harry Potter and that Voldemort was still alive. So now he had to make some quick decisions. He could either try and bluff his way out of the hole that he dug for himself, or he could tell the whole story from beginning to end, the truth.

The truth can be a dangerous thing, someone had told him once, and they were not wrong. While it was safe to tell everyone who was present in the room now... What if Wormtail just happened to be lucky enough to find somewhere in the vicinity where he could over hear the conversation. What if Voldemort was to find out. 

Harry sighed as he realised that he had been holding on to the false hope that the group, in the confusion, might not of heard what he had said. Unfortunately for him, it was apparent in the groups expression that he had been asking for too much. 

"Malfoy's dead" Sirius questioned, his full attention focused on Harry. He nodded in reply as he thought up different ways of getting himself out of answering the questions that were fast approaching. 

"How could you possibly know that" Snape snarled glaring suspiciously, 

"He haunts me" Harry said shrugging, as though its an everyday thing and Severus' mouth dropped open. 

"Did you kill him?" Sirius asked carefully. It was very rare for a ghost to haunt a person rather than a place, but when they did, it was usually because the hauntee was the one who murdered them, but this time, that was not the case. 

Harry laughed, "No, I didn't have the pleasure" 

Jessica looked at James. "Why would you want to kill Malfoy?" She asked frowning. 

Harry held back a laugh. "Cause he's an annoying git mainly," He answered grinning at her widely, "It was bad enough when he was alive, let alone being stuck with him now." 

"Your so kind" came another voice, "Such a brave and caring person," 

Sirius, Snape and Hermione all jumped and turned around and came face to face with what was left of Malfoy. Hermione's hand moved to her mouth, Snape gaped at him and Sirius had frozen. "So you've given up being a secret have you?" Draco asked Harry 

"Perhaps, I've not made that decision yet, but if you could go have a quick look around it would be appreciated" Harry said to Draco who disappeared instantly. Harry smiled inwardly as he realised that Malfoy had known that Harry wanted him to find out where in the school Wormtail was. 

The group remained silent as they waited for the ghost to return. Harry frowned, "Well?" He said to no one in particular. 

"You know, that really freaks me out" Malfoy said, "I'm a ghost, but you knowing when I'm in the room really scares me" 

Harry rolled his eyes, "Where?" He asked. 

"Kitchens, surprise surprise, although he can't be too happy, dobby's chasing after him with a broomstick... It's actually quite funny." Malfoy said. "So have you made a decision yet?" 

Harry sighed "I don't think I'm a good enough liar to get away with anything but the truth." He said "Now if it was you here, we would have no problems." 

"Thank you, I take extreme pride in my ability to tell lies well" Draco said 

"I know" Harry laughed rolling his eyes. 

"Is anyone else confused?" Sirius asked his question aimed particularly at Hermione and Snape. 

"We are lacking certain details" Severus said, "The first and probably most important being when Mr Malfoy here died." 

"What?" Draco questioned turning to face Snape. 

"They want to know when you died Draco" Harry said 

"Oh," He said then he turned and faced the group. "I died during the so-called final battle, although it really wasn't very final" 

"Are you saying Voldemort is still alive" Said another voice causing everyone to turn. Dumbledore was seated in an armchair on the other side of the room, meaning that he had entered the room some time during the conversation without being noticed. 

"That is the long and short of it." Draco said to Dumbledore. 

"That's not true!" Jessica said stubbornly "My Daddy died getting rid of him" 

"I agree with Jessica, if we know anything about that battle its that both Voldemort and Potter died" Snape said, 

Malfoy's eyes narrowed "Yeah yeah, you also thought I joined the 'dark side' but that's a whole lot of crap" 

"language" Hermione muttered. 

"Whatever, anyway Voldemort isn't very alive but he is still amongst the living, in a manner of speaking. Mind you Harry did give him a good run for his money, thus why you haven't seen him in a while." 

"I think you better tell us the story from beginning to end" Dumbledore said looking at Malfoy over his half-moon glasses 

"I don't think I can do that as well as my friend here." Draco said a smirk appearing on his ghostly face. If looks could kill, and Draco wasn't already dead, the look he received from Harry for that comment could have sent Draco straight to hell in a matter of seconds. Harry had been enjoying the fact that the focus was not on him. 

"Why would he know?" Sirius asked carefully looking at Harry 

"Who is he exactly?" Snape asked not really caring that the person he was referring to was sitting in front of him. 

Harry rolled his eyes then cleared his throat. "I am right here you know" He said glaring at Snape in particular. 

It was obvious that Hermione's mind was working overtime "I thought there was only two people that was at the final battle" She said carefully biting her lip 

"That's right, oh and there was a whole lot of death eaters" James said 

"So who are you?" Hermione asked suspiciously 

"Oh come on Hermione, you can't tell me that you haven't worked it out yet" Draco said The silence that followed caused Draco to sigh in exasperation. "That is the one and only Harry Potter"


	7. And that's what happened

**--In Memory of Harry Potter--**   
  
_Author's Notes: I think this will be the last chapter for tonight, I am sooo tired and I have work tomorrow, so enjoy. :) _

__

* * *

Suddenly his heart beat seemed to be the loudest sound in the room as his old friends gaped at him as though he had just pronounced Voldemort's retirement from black magic. He sighed and looked at Malfoy who looked entirely too happy. 'Thanks a lot' he thought as he stared at the ghost.

"You better show them" Malfoy said to Harry who currently was reminding himself that Malfoy was already dead, and there was no point in firing the death curse at a ghost. 

Harry sighed at the thought before nodding then pulling out his wand. After a few words a bright light surrounded him, blinding the others. When they looked back though there was no longer a brown haired brown eyed man, but a handsome raven haired man with sparkling emerald green eyes and a scar on his forehead which proved that he was none other than Harry Potter. 

"Daddy?" Jessica asked slowly looking at the person that was once James. Her face flickered with emotions until a look of deep thought that was similar to her mothers crossed her face. The thoughtful expression remained on her face for a few moments after which she obviously decided that this unlikely outcome was very welcome and she flew into Harry's arms. 

Harry inwardly sighed in relief, then grinned as he pulled Jessica into a tight hug for the first time as her father, rather than a friend. He lifted her and twirled her around causing her to giggle. "I'm glad your my Daddy James, I mean Harry, I mean dad, cause your nicest person I've ever met" She said innocently, grinning widely. 

Harry smiled at Jessica's acceptance then looked straight into the eyes of his love. Hermione regarded him with unshed tears in her eyes. "Is it really you" she asked in barely more than a whisper. 

Harry just gazed at her in response. For the first time in a long time he was suddenly stuck for words. Without thinking his hand moved to her face and brushed away a strand of hair which was obstructing his view of her. It wasn't until she threw herself into his arms that he realised that this gesture proved it was him in a way that words could have never done. 

"I've missed you so much, I- I'm sorry I didn't tell..." Hermione started, but Harry moved a finger to her lips. 

"I understand" He whispered then pulled her back into an embrace 

"I- When they told me you were dead, I didn't want to believe, I wanted you back" Hermione muttered into his shoulder as she attempted to choke back the tears of love and relief that continued to flow. 

Harry moved so he could look into her eyes. "Hermione, there wasn't a day that passed when I didn't think of you" Harry said honestly causing Hermione to smile. He kissed her gently on the forehead then looked down a Jessica who was making a disgusted face. 

"Gross" She said which broke the icy silence as Sirius started laughing. 

Harry grinned, "And what am I going to do with you," He said looking at Jessica fondly, "I'll tell you now, if you ever burn anything of mine, you find it easier to like Professor McGonagall." 

Jessica looked up at him sheepishly then giggled as she saw the grin on her father's face. 

"I don't suppose you'd care to explain where you've been for the past four years." Snape said in his usual manner. Harry sighed, he had welcomed the love of his family and friends that came with exposing his true identity, it was a pity that reality, no matter how harsh it was, was always an aspect in his life. 

"You don't think you could have tried to understand the feelings of happiness for a moment more could you?" Harry asked, his voice thick with sarcasm. He turned and looked at the potions master who was now smiling at him. "Oh this has to be a bad omen" He said causing Sirius to burst out laughing. 

"Welcome back Potter" Snape said. Harry rolled his eyes as he realised that the original question was a test. 

Harry nodded at Severus then turned back to Hermione and frowned, "I do owe an explanation" He said inwardly disappointed that he hadn't been able to spend a longer time with Hermione. "And I suppose now is as good as any other time to start" He said looking up at Malfoy who nodded in agreement. Harry sat down in a large purple arm chair, allowing Jessica to sit on his knee then after taking a deep breath he began the story that he had hidden for so long. 

"It all began on that night four years ago, the so called final battle"   
  
_[flashback]_

"I'm telling you Draco, something big is going to happen." Harry said distracted by a noise in the bushes. He looked at the shrubbery so intensely it was as if he expected someone to jump out and kill him. 

"Your an idiot, it's just like every other night... Cold, dark and boring." Draco replied kicking a rock on the path. 

"You know, the nightmares that I have to suffer with, aren't like Trelawny's predictions" Harry said looking at Malfoy who seemed very laid back for someone who was a prime target for an attack. 

"Your getting paranoid" Malfoy replied shrugging 

"Yes, well... hold on why aren't you! Nothings happened in a week! No attacks no nothing, don't you think that's something to be paranoid about" Harry exclaimed looking out towards the full moon that hung low in the sky. 

"No, I actually think its something to celebrate, but the rest of the world tends to think like you" Draco said disappointed, "I can just imagine the huge party we could have, but alas, as I just said... everyone thinks like you" 

Harry sighed, "I wish it was something to celebrate about, but thinking about it logically Draco, when Voldemort doesn't show himself in a while it means he's up to something." 

"Or maybe he just decided to retire" Draco suggested watching a fox creep through the bushes 

Harry nearly fell over laughing at the thought of Voldemort retiring. "Yeah right, Voldemort retire, good one Draco" 

"Well its just a suggestion, and a valid one, why everyone has to think he's up to something when he's quiet I will never know." 

"Its called being prepared" 

"How can you be prepared for something when you don't even know what it is." 

Harry blinked, "That actually makes sense, in a strange, depressing sort of way. How did you come up with that" 

"Because I'm superior" Draco grinned 

"More likely you were actually using more than one brain cell for once in your life" Harry said, "Well come on then, lets get this over with" 

"What is it with you and that bloody graveyard" Draco started but Harry had already apparated away.   
  
Draco landed next to Harry in the dark empty cemetery. "See I told you he'd retired, lets get out of here, this place gives me the creeps" 

Harry remained quiet. "Something's wrong" and within seconds Harry and Draco were diving out of the way of hundreds of flashes of light. 

Harry looked of at Draco who was crouching behind a tomb stone. He opened his mouth to say something but Draco cut him off. "Yeah, I know, you told me so, right" He said causing Harry to grin at him "Stop smiling," Draco growled in barely more than a whisper. "How can you grin when we just walked into an ambush" 

"How can you crack jokes when we just walked into an ambush" Harry countered 

"That was a really good comeback" Draco said as he peeked over the top of the tombstone. "You know, we are in deep shit" He said frowning, 

"How many" Harry said from behind the tree he'd dived behind. 

"At least fifteen, and that's a fair few seeing that's there's only two of us" Draco said, 

"Well were going to have to do something I mean this poor tree wasn't meant to take curses" Harry said 

"Well they didn't just set up the ambush to stand and through heaps of curses at tombstones and trees did they." 

"No, I think there buying time for something" Harry said carefully 

"Well while their buying time I vote we leave." 

"No Draco, this time were not going anywhere, this time we fight" Harry said powerfully 

Draco looked at Harry "Have I ever told you, your MAD!!" The last word echoed throughout the graveyard, Draco threw his hand over his mouth. It had gone silent at the same time he had put emphasis on the word. 

"Harry Potter" Voldemort's voice echoed through the silent grave yard. Harry stepped out from behind the tree. 

"Voldemort" Harry said in a similar tone. The two locked eyes momentarily neither daring to break the stare. A small smile crossed Voldemort's face and in the blink of an eye a curse was sailing towards Harry. 

Draco could hardly believe that Harry had had the speed to get out of the way, but the curse went straight into the tree that Harry had been hiding behind. It split straight down the middle, but Harry really had no time to think about how close it had been before he was reflecting other curses from the death eaters while trying to worry about the powerful unforgivables that were flying towards him from Voldemort. 

"A little help would not go unappreciated" Harry called to Draco. 

This was the one thing out of the entire battle that caught Voldemort of guard. He never thought that there would be someone with Harry, let alone Draco Malfoy. "If I die, I'm going to haunt you" Draco shouted standing up from his hiding place and started sending curses towards the death eaters. 

"Oh come off it, I know you were waiting for me to ask for your help" Harry said. 

"WILL YOU TWO STOP HAVING A CONVERSATION AS THOUGH THIS IS AN EVERYDAY THING" Voldemort screamed. 

"Oh calm down Tom" Draco said earning a death glare from Voldemort "Harry did you catch that last episode of the bold and the beautiful" 

"Voldemort,... thanks to you this is an everyday thing, Draco... I can not believe you know what the bold and the beautiful is, and furthermore that you actually watch it! Not to mention that you'd bring it up in a duel against Voldemort of all peopl.....err ex-people" 

"CRUCIO!" Voldemort screamed, Harry moved a second too slow and the curse sent him sailing back through the air and into the ground. 

"That had to hurt" Draco said dodging curses. 

Harry quickly struggled to his feet "LUMINO" Draco had never even heard of this curse before but as soon as he saw Voldemort fly back and hit the ground harder than Harry did, he was sure it should be an unforgivable, mind you everything is forgivable when its being aimed at Voldemort. 

For the first time in the fight Voldemort looked scared, he'd woken up to the fact that the blow to Harry had just made him become serious, and that Voldemort did not want to being on the receiving end of a serious Harry's wand. Harry and Voldemort stood staring at each other wands up. Both were breathing as though they had just run a marathon, and were covered in dirt and dust from the ground. 

"GET HIM" Voldemort screamed and Harry froze, suddenly he was surrounded by about forty death eaters which had come from all directions. 

If anything had helped Voldemort at that moment it was the surprise, Voldemort had always been a serious dueler and would not stand for interruptions of any sort, let alone calling in his death eaters to help. Harry did fight back, using spells that would throw at least ten death eaters back at a time, but more and more came. 

Draco was having his own problems, Harry wasn't the only target for the death eaters it seemed, but Draco who had already been sending curse sailing towards the death eaters was a little more prepared and managed to keep a few more back, until. 

"CRUCIO" Voldemort screamed 

This time it wasn't Harry that went flying back, it was Draco. He slammed in the ground. 'How does he get back up' His mind cried as his body shook in pain. 'How does he do it" He thought as he struggled to return to his feet. It didn't matter though suddenly he was lifted into the air, by one of the death eaters. 

"Hello son" whispered a rough voice that sent a shiver down Draco's spine. His father, who had levitated him into the air turned him around revealing his face. 

"Draco, Draco, Draco... you turned out so wrong" He sighed. 

"Yeah well, so did you I guess it runs in the family" He said which earned him a hard slap across the face. 

"I'd shut up if I were you" Harry said and suddenly Draco realised that Harry was floating next to him. There was blood running down the side of his face and well he didn't look to good. 

"You look terrible" Draco said 

"Thanks Draco, but do us a favor and for the first time in your life, Shut the hell up" Harry snapped. And at this point in time, Draco thought that obeying Harry's orders might be the best thing to do. 

"Lovely wand Harry" Voldemort grinned "A lot like my own, very powerful, and the core, if I'm not mistaken, is the same as mine" he said absolutely delighted at the position of power he was in. 

Draco had to restrain himself from making smart ass comments, and just gave him a dirty look, while Harry looked completely unaffected by the fact that Voldemort had his wand. "There actually from the same bird, but you should know that, that's why we can't duel properly" 

"Ahh you mean when the golden thread appears" Once again Draco was restraining himself, and he thought Harry was easy to make jokes about. 

"Yes" Harry answered. Draco began to wonder why Harry was so relaxed. They were actually in a very bad situation, even if he had just realised it himself. Harry was right, he really needed to start taking things seriously. 

Harry didn't take his eyes of his wand as Voldemort twirled it around his fingers, he hated using magic without his wand, it was harder to control, and he wasn't sure if he'd mastered it well enough to use it yet. Although thanks to the situation he wasn't going to have much choice so he figured the less he worried about it the better he'll concentrate on getting it right. Anyway if he missed he was more likely to hit one of the death eaters than Draco. 

Voldemort pointed Harry's wand at Harry. "I fear that the boy who lived is finally to die" The Dark Lord laughed darkly. 

Harry emerald eyes flashed with power and before Voldemort could even mutter the murderous spell he went flying backwards along with the death eaters. Harry's wand flew to one side and landed dangerously close to Voldemort. 

"How" Draco started but Harry was already sprinting towards his wand, he'd already used too much energy in the last attack that to even try and summon his wand to him might cause something to go terribly wrong. 

Harry threw himself at his wand hitting the ground about a foot too short and in seconds he found himself sailing backwards after a crucio was performed by the dark lord. 

"HARRY!!!!!!!" Draco shouted as he stared at his friend. Harry had hit the ground hard, and already looked as though he had run around the Hogwarts quidditch field for two hours without a break. 

Draco had to admire Harry's strength and determination as once again he pulled himself up off the ground after being struck by Voldemort's powerful curses. In didn't take long for Draco to realise that Harry wasn't going to try and block the next attack with or without a wand, and he suddenly found himself running towards him. 

"Draco, what are you doing!" Harry cried as he realised that Draco had just thrown himself between him and Voldemort. In a flash of Green Light Draco was dead, and everything went silent. 

Voldemort stared at Draco's form that lay still on the ground looking disgusted, "What a waste" He said but when he looked up at Harry he knew he had made a terrible error. 

A bright gold light began to surround Harry and green flames danced in his eyes. "You will pay for this Voldemort." He roared before sending all his remaining strength, determination, anger, and courage in a spell. The death eaters were thrown miles in all directions while the intensity of the power threw Harry and Voldemort backwards directly into the ground, both unconscious, both completely exhausted, but both alive, even if it was only barely.   
  
_[end flashback]_  
  
"And that's the story of the final battle" Draco said still flying above Harry's head. "I found him later and woke him up, he asked me if he was dead and when I said no, he swore and looked as though he was ready to murder the next person to get in his way. " 

The others gave Harry a strange look at this. "You see if I was alive it means that Voldemort was too. There wasn't enough strength in me by the end of the battle to be able to channel my magic effectively enough to kill Voldemort, though I weakened him enough to keep him quiet for a long while." 

"And thus he remains" Draco said, "But he's growing stronger, you can tell through the increased activity of the death eaters." 

Dumbledore sighed. "This does make sense of many unanswered questions, although you still haven't explained why you stayed hidden for all those years Harry" 

"I don't think anyone but he knows the answer to that Dumbledore" Draco said looking at Harry, "But I doubt that whatever is in that head of his is about to be revealed now, I think there's a certain time when we'll here the entire reason for his disappearance, and now is not it." 

"Now I understand why you stopped asking me that question" Harry muttered "Anyway, what's happened in the past cannot be changed now, its the future that worries me. Its incredibly important that no one outside this rooms discovers who I am. Voldemort is lining up Hogwarts for his next attack, and it's important that this occurs" 

Sirius nearly choked on the drink that he had pulled out of thin air earlier. "You want Hogwarts to be attacked!!" he cried. 

"Yes, but you must understand that this is the best place for a battle. The children can be hidden Sirius, but the magic of this place is so incredible that I will be able to use it to help me, for I will be protecting it and it will allow me to use it, but if Voldemort tries to pull magic from around him, the guardians will not let him." 

"The guardians??" Jessica asked. 

"The four guardians of Hogwarts" Draco muttered. "Hidden in the walls they will remain, while Hogwarts remains free of pain. At times of peril when danger is near, the four of Hogwarts have no fear. Again they shall appear when times are low, knowing everything yet nothing of their foe. Friends they will welcome into their hearts, their magic is theirs should they ask, yet if you be evil do not dare demand, because severe punishment shall cause the end of your plan." 

"The light of a Princess protects the south, while the darkness of a Mage watches the West, the knowledge of the future you will find in the Maiden of the East, as for the past you should look to the Knight of the North. Nothing you can hide from the four, from beginning to forever they will see all." 

"I can't believe you remember that" Hermione stated in awe. 

"I don't understand" Sirius said looking at Hermione "Where the hell would he remember that from" 

"Its a rhyme we made up in seventh year when we were attempting to study for a history of magic exam" Ron explained, Harry hadn't even realised that his best friend had joined them. "And I'm with Hermione, I can't believe you remember that" 

"Don't look at me like that, I wouldn't have remembered it if he didn't say it in his sleep" Draco said pointing at Harry. 

"I wondered how they had come into my thought" Harry thought out loud. 

"I don't understand, does that mean that there's people in the walls" Jessica said. 

"Yes and No" Hermione said. 

"The souls of people are in the walls" Draco said 

"That's not entirely true either" Harry said thoughtfully "Its hard to explain the concept of the guardians, the magic that put them there is so old and complex that nothing has been performed like it for years." 

"Apart from the spell that Harry's mother performed" Hermione said. "The magic used came from their love of Hogwarts" 

"And Magic" Ron added. "But why they would want to trap themselves in the walls of this place forever I will never know" 

There was an uncomfortable silence as everyone listened to the walls as though someone was going to laugh at their confusion. 

"Do you know when they will attack?" 

"It won't be for a while. They have another target which they wish to get out of the way first" Harry said his eyes moving to Jessica. 

"Me!" She cried suddenly aware that she was in danger. She looked around uncomfortably 

"Unfortunately Voldemort has decided that having any Potter alive is a bad omen" Draco said, "But if you had seen Harry at the end of that battle you'd probably agree with him." 

"He hasn't actually tried to..." Ron started but then looked at Jessica deciding that this was nor the time or place to have this conversation. 

"Wormtail is here, I haven't sensed his presence while we have been in this room specifically, but somewhere in Hogwarts he is. And I'm sure the four are watching." 

"I'm confused, if there are such a four how come they never protected you when you were at school and Voldemort tried to hurt you" Jessica said. 

"They knew I didn't need their help, I assume," Harry said thoughtfully. "I'm not an expert in the ways of the guardians but I'm sure if knew before the battle started how it was to end." 

"We could do with an expert on the subject" Ron said looking at Hermione 

"To find information on the Guardians you would have to search books from the time of the founders but even then it would be hard to find much... The Guardians are a secret in themselves and as such, you will find hardly anything on them." Hermione said 

"We found plenty" Draco said, "Yet that was primarily on their lives rather than the magic they possessed," 

"You can learn much from the lives of people, you must tell me the stories you read, but it will have to be at another time. Its late and we all need sleep so I'm off" Dumbledore said though his eyes showed that he was caught up in thought. 

"Oh no," Draco sighed and Harry grinned 

"Sorry Draco, you'll have to go find peeves" 

The others gave them questioning looks. 

"Did you know that Ghosts don't sleep" Harry said trying to hold back laughter. Hermione and Sirius smiled while Ron snorted. 

"I warn you all, it peeves suggests water bombing people I know exactly who will be first!" Draco exclaimed looking straight at Harry. They all laughed, then went their own directions to their rooms, all apart from Hermione, Harry and Jessica.


	8. Rodents and the guardians

**--In Memory of Harry Potter--**   
  
_Author's Notes: Thanks to everyone who's reviewed and a special thanks to everyone who's stuck around so long while I've got my act together and fixed up this fic. _

* * *

Harry awoke the next morning to find a set of sparkling green eyes reguarding him hopefully as though the owner didn't know whether it had been wise to wake him or not. Had he not been so used to having someone present every time he woke up he may have been startled by how close the eyes were to his person. Harry yawned and pulled himself up in bed.

"You know Harry, I never thought I'd say this, but I love little kids" Malfoy said from the other side of the room, 

"Oh, why is that?" Harry asked as he reached over to get his glasses from the bedside table. "Oh" He said as the return of his sight answered his own question. Jessica, the owner of the pair of green eyes, stood next to the bed looking up at him seriously 

"Oh?" Malfoy said laughing at Harry. "I suppose that means you worked it out, kids are great, they wake up earlier than everyone else in the castle, then they proceed to wake everyone else up!" 

Harry shook his head at Malfoy. "its just like you to take advantage of living peoples mental states at" Harry turned to look at the wooden clock on the table next to him, "six am in the morning" 

Hermione rolled over next to Harry muttering something about Malfoy being a git then propped herself up on an elbor and looked at the clock. "This isn't an every morning thing is it?" She asked looking one by one at every member of the room, ending with Malfoy. 

"What?" Malfoy asked 

"You waking everyone up at six am in the morning, why are you in here anyway?" 

"Hey! I didn't wake anyone up!" Malfoy objected looking at Hermione, "And I'm always here in the morning, why are you here anyway?" He asked mimiking Hermiones voice. 

"always?" Hermione asked frowning 

"always" Malfoy said 

"Damn" Hermione muttered. She looked at Harry who shrugged then at Jessica who was curled up in her fathers arms. She smiled to herself before rolling back over and ducking her head under her pillow. 

Harry looked at his wife and decided that she had to be the most intellegent woman he knew. "Why didn't I ever think of doing that?" He mused softly causing Malfoy to cackle with laughter. He shook the thought from his head and looked down at his daughter. Jessica had crawled up onto the bed and was sitting in his lap her arms curled around him in a tight hug. Harry frowned at the way her eyes darted around the room worried., "Are you alright Jessica?" He asked gently. 

Harry had spent the previous evening catching up with Hermione and his daughter. He smiled as he remembered the laughter that had echoed through the silent halls. It had been a wonderful night and spending time with his family had made it hard to believe that the world around them was slipping into darkness. Although the look on his daughters face was a harsh reminder that the world was not all love and laughter, and that Voldemort was still chasing his daughter. 

"Voldemort is in my room" Jessica answered, the fear in her voice revealing the seriousness behind her words. 

Hermione shot up after hearing her daughters answer. She looked at her husband fear dancing in her eyes. "Are you sure sweetheart" She asked, hoping that her daughter was questioning her own conclusion. 

Jessica shook her head. Harry looked at Malfoy who in response ducked through the wall between the two rooms then returned shaking his head. "There's no one there now, if she's right, he's been and gone." 

"It can't have been Voldemort Jessica" Harry said after a moments thought. He may have let his guard down during the night, but he was sure that his magic would have alerted him if Voldemort had entered the school. 

"What did he look like gorgeous?" Malfoy asked watching as Hermione took his best friends free hand. 

"He was short and fat, and he didn't have much hair." Jessica said looking at her father. Malfoy burst into laughter as he pondered what Voldemort would say if he knew someone had described him in those words. 

Harry looked at the ghost dissaprovingly. "I don't think that's very funny. It may not have been Voldemort, but it was still a significant threat." He said then turned to his daughter. "Did you wake up when he entered the room?" Harry asked, Hermione being the only other person in the room who understood the significance of this question. 

"I don't know" Jessica said her lip trembling. 

"It's alright sweetheart" Hermione said taking her daughter into her arms and hugging her tightly as the girl cried. "Did you go in there thismorning?" She asked Malfoy trying to work out what saved her daughter. 

"Yes I did" Malfoy said frowning, "He must of transformed when I entered" 

"That means there is a possibility that he saw you" Harry said frowning as he thought about the consequences of this. 

"I don't think so" Malfoy said, "I came in through the wall on the dark side of the room, for Jessica to get the description so correct he must have been standing at the end of her bed, in front of the window." 

"Which would have allowed for a quick escape" Hermione noted agreeing with Malfoy's theory. 

"Malfoy, can you go and check Jessica's room for any sign of our rat, then go and wake Sirius, Remus, Ron and Snape and get them to meet us in Dumbledores office, we need to find a way to confine this rat to the castle so that if he has discovered anything, it doesn't reach Voldemort. We also need an effective way of knowing where he is at all times." 

"We might need to keep you two in disguise to," Hermione said, "Although I have no idea how your supposed to disguise a ghost." 

-o-  
  
"You could just stay invisible all the time" Ron suggested with an evil grin. 

"I like that suggestion" Hermione said laughing at the look of betrayl that Malfoy had directed towards her. 

"I don't!" Malfoy objected. 

"Neither do I" Harry said, "You never know when he's in the room, his voice comes from everywhere, and you look as though your talking to yourself when you talk back. We're going to have to look for some sort of spell" 

"The only spell I can think of is considered illegal by our current government" Sirius said frowning, "Fudge is already looking for a reason to put us in jail, it wouldn't be wise to give one to him." 

"Sirius is right, unless there is a similar charm that I am unaware of, that spell is the only thing that could change the form of a ghost, and thats only for a limited amount of time. We would have to replace the charm every week for it to be effective" Remus said looking at Malfoy. "I'm sorry draco but it seems that the only option is to stay invisible" 

"I disagree" Severus said 

Sirius turned and looked at his old rival, "If your going to suggest we use a ghost potion, you are insane" 

Sererus looked at Sirius, "It would be a more effective way of hiding Malfoy than have him wandering around invisible, meddiling in everyones private affairs." 

"Which reminds me" Dumbledore said, speaking for the first time. "I've heard a strage rumour. All the students seem to believe that the Hogwarts express is haunted. You wouldn't know anything about that would you Malfoy?" He asked looking at the ghost over his half moon glasses. 

How Dumbledore could make light of a situation such as this Harry did not know, but he had certainly put Malfoy on the spot. 

"Well, ahh. Well you see, Harry suggested that.." 

"Excuse me?" Harry asked, looking accusingly at the ghost. "I distinctly remember saying something along the lines of stay out of trouble." 

"I'm sorry to interupt, but I don't think this is time for arguments." Hermione said, "We have a number of serious issues to address before this hour is up and I don't think we've come to a conclusion for one of them. Remember we all have classes to teach, and work to do, so the sooner this is solved, the better" 

"Hermione's right" Dumbledore said seriously. "Malfoy will have to stay invisible till an alternate way to disguise him is found because Jessica's safety is the main issue we should be concentrating on. 

"Having her stay at Harry's side is the best way I can think to keep her safe" Ron suggested. "He's the only one who can keep her safe from Voldemort anyway" 

"Voldemort is going to leave the safety of his hideout yet" Severus said "Keeping Jessica with _James_ puts the students in his classes at risk" 

A soft musical note brought Harry's attention to the phoenix who landed on the back of his chair. He smiled at the majestic bird and stroked him gently. "I agree, although I also think the best way to keep her safe is to not leave her alone." 

Hermione shot up in her seat, "He can't hurt her!" She exclaimed suddenly. 

"We're not going to let anything happen to Jessica, Hermione" Ron said looking at his best friend, 

"No" She exclaimed, her mind racing "I mean he actually can't hurt her" 

"You are reguarding to the life debt that Peter owes Harry" Dumbledore said carefully thinking over the idea. 

"That doesn't particulary mean that Pettigrew won't take her to his master" Sirius said saying his former friends name as though it was a curse. "He is to afraid of Voldemort to not give him what he wants" 

"He could be taking his time though. I am surprised that he didn't take her while he had the chance" Remus said looking at Jessica who was wrapped up in her fathers arms. 

"If he had the chance" Hermione said "Remember, according to Jessica, it was when malfoy entered the room that Wormtail left, for all we know he just arrived in the room." 

"I think perhaps this conversation can wait" Dumbledore decided looking at Jessica, "It does not do to create more fear in the child, she has already gone through an ordeal thismorning." 

"I agree" Harry said, "Although the subject does need to be addressed, now is not the time" 

"If we dont' address it now, when will we" Severus said harshly. "I know it's a nice fantasy to protect your daughter from suffering the same life as you, but it might be time that you woke up to the fact that there is no possible way that we can ensure her safety every minute of every day." 

"What do you suggest then" Harry said, anger dancing in his eyes. 

"I suggest that you either send her to someplace a safe distance away, or you teach her how to use those powers that keep causing havoc throughout the school." 

"She's to young" Hermione objected immediantly. 

"She's extremely powerful" Severus counted, "She'll blow someone up if she doesn't learn to control some of her powers" 

"Enough" Dumbledore roared over the shouting that began to fill the room. "Hermione, I suggest you leave the decision up to Harry as he is the only one who can completely understand his daughters power, although I would advise against teaching your daughter anything until she is older" He said looking Harry directly in the eyes. 

"Jessica needs protection from Wormtail, I will not make it so that she needs protection from herself as well" Harry said in a tone that told everyone that he would not argue about this. "Wormtail is a threat, and he will take her to his master if he has the chance." 

Hermione looked at her husband sadly, "You believe that he will kill her" 

"I don't know" Harry said "I think Sirius is right, it is a bit much to say that he will not take her before Voldemort, although saying that he might not let Voldemort kill her is something else." 

"Pettigrew stand up to Voldemort?" Sirius snarled 

"You might be surprised, I might even go to wonder if the idea came from Pettigrew to turn her in the first place." He thought out loud 

"Who mentioned turning her?" Hermione whispered 

"Turn me... into what?" Jessica asked. The question was followed by an awkward silence as all the adults stared at Harry. 

"Nothing Jesse, because its not going to happen" Harry said eventually, 

Dumbledore sighed, "So what can you three tell me about the guardians?" he asked changing the subject. 

"Only what we learnt while we were here" Hermione said. 

"That will have to do for now" Dumbledore said pensively sitting back in his chair. "I know little of them, and I doubt the other headmasters knew anything of value either" He said looking around at the paintings who all seemed to nod in agreement, apart from Phineas Niggelus who continued to doze on in his frame. 

"The four were top students" Malfoy said 

"teachers" Hermione corrected 

"They all loved Hogwarts, and they were students" 

Harry began to laugh, "You might as well stop arguing Malfoy, she's right, they were teachers. Anyway your telling it the long way, its probably easier to tell everything we know from beginning to end, if you continue telling it that way, were going to need to take notes to pick everything up." He said. 

"Right, well to start from the beginning the guardians weren't students at Hogwarts, they were young teachers, four of the first young teachers to ever be a Hogwarts." Harry said, "The most amazing thing about them was that each of them had a gift apart from magic, Miranda, the princess of the South had the gift of light and Tobias, the mage of the west, had the gift of darkness. Faris, the Knight of the North and Iris, the maiden of the east had the knowledge of the past and the future, for all." 

"The four were extremely good friends of the founders before the creation of Hogwarts and after became the first four teachers after the founders themselves. Miranda taught defence against the dark arts, Tobias taught potions, Faris History of Magic and Iris Divinition." Hermione said in her best matter-of-fact tone. 

"Is that all you know?" Dumbledore asked frowning. 

"Tobias and Miranda fell in love, it was under extremely strange circumstances too" Draco commented only to be sent a look by Hermione. 

"It was romantic, not strange!" She cried "They were complete opposites, and they fell in Love, the link between Light and Darkness that they found in each others hearts created the magic that sealed them in the walls in the first place." 

"So we assumed" Ron said, "That was a guess we took, it doesn't actually say anywhere that the shift between light and darkness, and the past and the future created a magical rift." 

"But it does make sense" Hermione said. When the four became the friends they did, and when Darkness and Light found the love that they did a magic was created that each of them had to learn to control, extremely quickly" 

"And that's the understatement of the day" Malfoy muttered "You see Hogwarts was attacked and the four guardians, well they weren't the guardians then but they had to fight the hundreds of dark wizards with the magic that they were still learning to control." 

"What happened?" Sirius asked 

"No one actually knows" Ron said "We couldn't find any documentation of that day or what happened, only that it was after then that they chose to seal themselves to the magic of Hogwarts, to protect the old school forever." 

Dumbledore had his pensive sitting on his desk and was pouring thoughts into it. "A joint in powerful Light and Darkness may create a rift" he paused "But I'm not certain" and Dumbledore stopped. "This is very confusing, if we knew what happened we could probably work out how they got there." 

"Which is exactly why I think we will never find anything that will tell us what happened" Hermione said "If more people did know about them, and knew what happened then don't you think hundreds of witches and wizards would be trying to work out how to contact them, and at worst trying to get them out" Hermione said 

"Would that kill them?" Ron asked 

"No, but it might cause alot of trouble." Remus said 

"Not might, would, cause a heap of trouble" Draco said 

"So then how do you plan on contacting them?" Sirius asked Harry. 

"I have no idea, but I'm sure they will just know that I need their help" Harry said shrugging. 

-o-

_Somewhere in Hogwarts two figures stood staring out over the grounds. _

_"Its been a long time since they've talked about us" said a gentle female voice _

_"Hm" was the reply as the second figure returned to the shadow.   
  
_


	9. Books, meetings and Jessica

**--In Memory of Harry Potter--**   
  
_Author's Notes: My holidays are finally here which means I can spend some serious time getting this fic completed. Thank you so much to everyone who has stuck with me from the beginning because it has been an awful long time. Anyway I'll let you get on with the chapter..._

* * *

  
'It has been a long day' Harry thought as he watched as his red haired friend yawned while attempting to focus on the single sentence that he had been trying to read for the past ten minutes. He closed the book and looked up catching Harry's eye.

"This is pointless" He muttered. 

The sound of a book snapping shut next to Harry made both Harry and Ron jump slightly their attention turning to the ghost who was midway through a yawn. "For once I agree with him" He said, "I never did like reading" 

Harry frowned but he couldn't help but agree. He, Ron and Malfoy had spent the entire day in the Hogwarts library searching for information on the four guardians of Hogwarts, and now that it was nearing dinner time he was not only mentally exhausted, but he was bored out of his mind. 

"It'd be all right if they actually made some sort of point" Ron muttered "They just seem to drone on and on about nothing" 

Draco looked at Harry, "What are you going to do if the guardian's _don't_ appear?" Malfoy asked making reference to what many of the books seemed to be going on about. 

"Fight Voldemort, again" He sighed. "I can't wait to retire." 

Malfoy started laughing "You do realise that without Voldemort around you'll be unemployed" 

Harry and Ron laughed at the idea. "Nice way of putting it Malfoy" Harry said closing the book he'd been looking at. "You two are right, looking at one more book is only going to drive me insane." 

"Of all things, its going to be books that drive you insane!!" Draco cried "It's not as if you haven't had all three unforgivables thrown at you, nor that you've some how managed to live through more battles with Voldemort than should be possible..." 

"Not to mention I've had to live with you haunting me for the past five years" Harry added. 

"Exactly....HEY!" Malfoy exclaimed loudly as he registered what Harry had said. 

"I think I liked it better when neither of you were around" Ron muttered looking as though he was talking to himself. "Peaceful, quiet, and not to mention, Voldemort free". 

"Ron said Voldemort!!" Draco cried before being completely taken over by hysterics. Harry couldn't help but laugh at the ghost who was now rolling through the air laughing. 

Ron shook his head and joined in laughing. "I can't believe that just came from a Malfoy" He managed to say causing further laughter on Harry and the ghost's behalf. 

Harry sighed, "It has been a long time since us three have been together" he said looking at his two friends who he had spent the majority of his final years of Hogwarts with. 

"It's also been a long time since Draco and I agreed on something" Ron said 

Harry thought about this, "You and Draco _never_ agreed on anything! Actually the words 'Ron', 'Draco', and 'agree' should not even be used in the same sentence." He said. 

"No we agreed on something once" Ron said correcting Harry. 

"What was that?" Harry asked amazed. 

"That both you and Dumbledore are mad" Malfoy said plainly. 

Harry rolled his eyes, "I should have known" he said with a grin. "Well I don't know about you Ron, but I'm famished" 

Ron looked at his watch, "Everyone should be just about to clear out now if you want to head down to the great hall, Dobby told me earlier that it was roast beef tonight and I've been looking forward to it all day" He said to Harry, 

"Insensitive mortals" Malfoy muttered 

"Touchy today, aren't we" Harry said slightly amused by Malfoy's annoyance. 

"Eat and sleep is all you living people do" He said "We have another five thousand six hundred and forty two books to go before we can possibly say that this library has nothing on the guardians." 

Ron stared at Malfoy, "Is that all" he said looking horrified by the thought that he was going to have to read a third of that number. 

Harry grinned up at the ghost. "Its a good thing you don't sleep then, because you will need all those extra hours that us "living" waste to look through all those books" 

Malfoy's eyes narrowed and Ron laughed. "I love you too Potter" He said 

"Oh, how lovely, when's the wedding?" Sirius cried from behind them causing all of them to jump in surprise. Harry turned to find Sirius grinning at him with a look that reminded him of Mrs Weasley when she had found out that Hermione and he were dating in seventh year. Severus who was standing next to him didn't look as nearly as happy, on the contrary he was looking at Sirius with a look of the utter most disgust. 

"That is disgusting" Severus said to his old rival. 

Sirius rolled his eyes, "You know Snape, I didn't think it was possible but I'm starting to honestly believe that you must be the only person on this planet who doesn't have a single drop of humor in their personality" He said then sighed and turned to Harry, Ron and Malfoy. "We have been sent to tell you that an emergency meeting has been called by Dumbledore, and that you are all required to be in attendance" 

"Now?" Ron asked looking as though his day has just been ruined. 

"Now" Sirius said. 

-o- 

When the five turned up on the office Hermione, Dumbledore and Remus were already there. Harry sat down next to his wife. "Who's with Jessica?" He asked her. 

"McGonagall at the moment, though it took a lot to convince her to look after her..." Hermione said not really finishing what she was saying. Harry frowned feeling that this may be part of the reason why they were here. 

"Now that everyone's here, Miss Granger, what is this about" Dumbledore said causing Harry to close his eyes. This was the third time this week that they had talked about Jessica's protection. He and Hermione could both tell that she was getting restless being followed everywhere but he was certain that they had both talked to her enough about the seriousness of the situation. 

"I'm really sorry to do this to you all again, but it's about Jessica's protection. I know we agreed to have her followed everywhere but it's starting to get on her nerves" 

"Hermione, I was under the impression that you and Harry had both talked to your daughter and that everything was under control" Severus said coldly. 

"Severus" Harry said in a warning tone "We've done as much as we possibly can do, but Jessica is still her own person, and she is getting restless" 

"It's getting really serious though" She said, "She ran away from Mundungus three times today, and if he hadn't used a magical trace spell on her in the morning we may have not found her till later this evening, not only that but within minutes of being in Minerva's office only an hour ago she had already tried to run away. This time Minerva's animagus form saved us. She just doesn't like being followed." Hermione said, 

Dumbledore was frowning as he thought about what could occur if Jessica was not followed. "Well what is it that you suggest?" 

"The only thing I can think of is getting the people to wear invisibility cloaks, or just give Malfoy the full time job" 

Malfoy didn't look happy with this idea. "I don't think I'd make a very good baby-sitter..." 

"Your meant to be staying invisible anyway," Hermione said accusingly. 

"If your talking about the library today, there was no one there but Harry, Ron and I, and Dumbledore told the school not to..." 

"That's beside the point Malfoy. This is a school of witchcraft and wizardry remember. The students have other ways of getting around... not to mention many of them spent the day flying around the grounds on their brooms. All it's going to take is for one student to recognize you..." 

"OK! I get the idea! Merlin, so what do you want me to do. Follow Jessica around until the end of time, or just until Harry gets rid of Voldemort? You do realise that even if she does get attacked, there won't be much I can do." 

"You'll be able to contact someone who can do something about it" Hermione argued. 

"And that's going to make a huge difference if that someone is on the other side of the school." 

"It's still better than no one knowing what is going on all the time..." 

"That's enough" Harry said his eyes flashing their true colour as his power flared up around him. Malfoy shut up instantly looking terrified. "Until the ghost potion is completed, you will have to follow around Jessica Malfoy. There is more than just my daughters life resting on the fact that you are not discovered." He added sending the ghost a look of warning. 

Draco just nodded as though saying a word might cause something close to world destruction. "Right, well, I'll just be going then" He said before flying out of the room at top speed. 

"That is only going to work temporarily you do realise" Severus said as he watched Malfoy speed straight through the door to Dumbledore's office. "You will have to find another way to keep your daughter safe Potter." 

Harry who had relaxed back into his seat after Malfoy's departure looked pensive as he thought about the potion's masters words. Severus, as much as he hated to admit it, was right. It would not be long before Malfoy started to get as restless in his newly required job as his daughter was being followed around. "I'll think about it," He said still looking as though he was lost in thought. "How long until the ghost potion is ready?" 

"No longer than a fortnight" Severus answered "It has been quite convenient that it is only a week till the full moon because that is the only night when I can collect many of the finishing ingredients." 

"Convenient for you perhaps" Remus muttered under his breath. Sirius looked at Remus sympathetically before looking back at Harry. 

"We still have the unresolved issue about what to do about Pettigrew" He said refusing to call his former friend by the nickname they had given him during their time as the Marauders. 

Harry sighed, "It's not as easy this time. Voldemort has performed some charm to make it so he is invisible to the Marauders Map. I mean I can feel his presence in the school, and Malfoy can find him after a day searching the school, but other than that we have no real way of keeping track of his where abouts" 

"Which is why we had to result to having Jessica stalked" Sirius said, "We know all this already Harry, what I mean is what are we going to do about it. There has to be some way that we can put in place a magical trace charm that gives us an idea of where in the school he is at certain times..." 

"If I may" Severus interrupted before Harry could argue, "I'd presume that Voldemort would have already considered that possibility, and made it difficult, if possible at all, for us to do anything of the sort." 

"I have to agree with Severus, Sirius" Harry said, "The only reason we know that Pettigrew is still in the school is because Voldemort was counting on me not being here." 

"There is no point in us arguing about this all night" Hermione remarked after noticing that Sirius was getting ready to argue his point. "We still have a lot to do to prepare the school for an attack if you haven't all forgotten the discussions we were having last meeting." 

Ron sighed, "Not to mention that we all have day jobs to return to tomorrow" He added looking exhausted. 

"Meeting adjourned then" Dumbledore said. "The next meeting will be held a week Monday as scheduled unless otherwise notified." 

Harry yawned as he walked out of the office with Ron at his side. "Well that was productive" Ron said sarcastically. "You'd think after all the time that we spent in that office that we would have got more done." 

"Honestly Ron!" Hermione cried exasperated from behind them. "If you had been paying attention you would have seen that there was more said at that table in an hour than in all our meetings combined." 

"Your exaggerating darling" Harry said thinking back to the meetings they had had before he had left the wizarding world. 

"Not really" Hermione argued. "While you were away meetings were horrible. We couldn't decide on anything and almost every week there was a different argument about something trivial. We left almost everything up to Dumbledore, which in retrospect wasn't very fair of us as we were meant to be a team." 

"I have to admit Harry, since you've come back, the meetings have got better" Ron added agreeing with Hermione. "Those meetings used to be bloody awful, now their just awful which is a huge improvement." He said which resulted in Hermione directing a dirty look at him. 

Harry shook his head and laughed as he realised that not everything in this world had changed.


	10. Wards, Nightmares, and Drunk Malfoys

**--In Memory of Harry Potter--**   
  
_Author's Notes: I made myself redo this entire chapter because the previous one sent the plot astray. Hopefully you'll enjoy this one just as much. Please keep reviewing, it really keeps me motivated! :) _

* * *

__

_"Where are you going?" Questioned a strong yet kind voice. The words echoed around the dimly lit room that was concealed in one of the many Hogwarts towers. The old room had a haunted feel about it which would keep even the bravest person from entering it's midst even though it was full of treasures that seemed to have stood the tests of times. The room was circular in shape with every wall hidden by large oak bookshelves which had been altered with magic to bend with the walls. _

_There were four armchairs of various colours sitting in the middle of the room, and a a chess table with a half played game of chess sitting on it. A grand piano sat just away from the seats next to the lone window whose single white curtain was flapping in the wind. _

_Probably the strangest thing about the room was the noises. The flapping of the curtain was the only thing that interrupted the thousands of whispers that could be heard in this room, thousands of whispers that if you listened hard enough to, were the many conversations that were going on in Hogwarts at that present time. _

_"I will not stand here and watch while Tom further destroys the lives of the Potters" A women said angrily. This young women, along with the man who had spoken earlier were two of the four people who had ever stood in this room. The woman who seemed to be no older than nineteen had long blonde hair that sat in curls framing her pale face. Her blue eyes shone brightly as she looked at the man who now stood next to her looking out the window. _

_The young woman wore a long white dress which pulled around her small waist tightly and bellowed out at the bottom around her feet. It looked as though it had been made for a queen. Over the top of the beautiful dress she donned long golden robes which shimmered magically in the candle light. _

_The man sighed looking out the window. "I know it's hard, but it's best left up to Harry now" He said. The man was no older than Harry was and was dressed in a red shirt and dark green pants over the top of which he wore light armor. The armor was remarkable as it didn't seem to be uncomfortable or restrict his movement in anyway, it also had a symbol on the front and if one looked hard enough they could see that it was a lion and a snake with swords drawn and crossed together in motion of unity. He had short dark hair which blew in the wind and green eyes which were now looking at the woman next to him. _

_The young woman frowned, "It just doesn't seem right." She whispered looking back out through the window at the sun which was slowly setting in the distance_.

-o-

Harry Potter jumped awake. 'Three times in five minutes, honestly potter!' He cried inwardly scolding himself for falling asleep. The meeting had only begun a few minutes ago and already Severus and Ron were arguing about something that really didn't mean anything in the grand scheme of things. 'Now I understand what Hermione said about the structure of meetings while I was away' He thought as he watched the allies bicker in a way that reminded him of children.

Harry yawned, as much as he had tried to convince himself otherwise, his nightmares were getting worse and the amount of uninterrupted sleep he was getting each night had decreased significantly. Harry knew that the lack of sleep was having an effect on him, and that he was going to have to do something about it, he just kept trying to avoid the issue, hoping that the next night he might get a little more sleep. 

"HARRY!" Ron cried 

"What?" Harry answered but by the way the group was looking at him he got the impression that they had been calling his name for a while now. 

"Oh this is ridiculous" Hermione said looking at her husband. "Just take a sleeping potion will you, you can't keep falling asleep all the time!" 

"I'd prefer not to" Harry said yawning again and pulling himself up in his chair. 

"If your exhausted Harry, you are better of doing so" Remus said, "Your going to need to be in top condition if Voldemort does decide to attack." 

"I know that" Harry said annoyed by all the attention, "It's just that..." 

"Harry just take the potion, you can't find out anything from the potion that Severus won't find out now that he has rejoined the death eaters" Ron said. 

"Ron's right Harry" Hermione agreed, "Your just being an idiot." 

"Thank you everyone." Harry said sarcastically. "If you would actually let me finish the sentence, I no longer have any tolerance for sleeping potions. I took too many in the last year of Hogwarts, and now, when I do drink the vile drinks, I go to sleep, but I wake up sicker than I was tired" He told the group angrily. 

"Oh" Ron said voicing what was obvious in everyone's expressions. 

"If you can find another way to let me sleep, then I will listen and carry out your suggestions gratefully, otherwise I would appreciate it if everyone would stop jumping to conclusions" Harry said before yawning again. 

"I thought as much" Sirius said voicing the reason to why he hadn't said anything in the duration of the argument. "You'd be best seeing Madam Pomfrey her knowledge about healing is exceptional, she might be able to help you" He told Harry. 

Harry nodded and smiled at his godfather. The ex-convict and he had not spoken many words to each other since Harry returned from hiding. It wasn't as if he was avoiding it, but more because neither of them had the time. Sirius especially had been extremely busy and Harry really only saw him in these meetings. 

"If we could continue with this meeting" Severus said sourly, "I do have other things I could be doing" 

"You were the one that just spent so much time arguing..." Hermione started, glaring at her ex-potions professor with hatred. 

"That will be enough" Dumbledore interrupted. "It is essential that we make a decision concerning the wards. We only have so much time before the Order meeting is held, and I want it to be clear what we need done." He said looking around at each member of the group as he spoke. 

"I still don't see why they need to be changed" Ron said, "They worked perfectly well during the last attack on Hogwarts." 

"They've been through a bit since then though" Remus noted looking at the group with a frown. 

"What do you mean?" Harry said suddenly straightening in his chair. 

"Ever since you left Harry, the death eaters have been pounding the wards constantly, trying, we assume, to weaken them" Hermione said answering Harry's question. "They haven't actually got though but we've had to upgrade them a couple of times and, honestly were not even sure if the newer ones are very stable" 

"We haven't really had a chance to test them" Sirius added, by the expression on his face Harry could tell that his Godfather was not happy with the use of the wards in the first place, and was further worried by the fact that they hadn't had a chance to test the strength of the magic that was protecting hundreds of people. 

"We've just thrown them up as extra protection just in case they do manage to get through the original set" Ron said. 

Harry frowned at this piece of information, he hadn't realised that Voldemort had been able enough to give orders to his death eaters during those years he was in hiding. 'Perhaps I made a bad judgement about the brain power of the death eaters' He thought to himself as he considered which of the dark lords followers were capable enough to have thought of this. "I would strongly advise against using newly developed wards" Harry said darkly after a moments silence. 

"I said the same thing" Severus told him, "Not enough time has past to ensure that the wards can handle an attack of that intensity." 

"I can not say that I am entirely happy with the wards either" Dumbledore said looking more tired than usual. "It was the school board who made it clear that we had to replace the aging wards." 

Harry frowned, "I hope that the members of the school board have changed since I was in Hogwarts..." 

"If your referring to Lucius Malfoy, he was removed from his position during your fifth year after you proved that he was a death eater" Severus said to Harry, "As far as we know, everyone on the school board is faithful to our side of the fight, although during times such as these, one can never be sure." 

Harry leaned back into his chair looking as though he was carefully considering this new piece of information. "I can tell you" He whispered after a moment, 

"What?" Remus said startled. 

"If you allow me to meet with the board members, I can tell you who is loyal, and who is not" Harry said darkly, "The same with the Order members," 

"How?" Snape sneered, 

"I'm not a teenager anymore Severus" Harry retorted glaring at his Potions Professor, "I know and understand my powers, and I can tell you exactly who is, and who isn't loyal to you" He said looking at Dumbledore. 

"That's a useful piece of information" Ron said thinking over what his best friend had 

"Personally, I think it is interesting that he kept this bit of information to himself for so long" Severus noted darkly looking at Harry. 

Harry rolled his eyes, "Are you accusing me of being in an alliance with Voldemort?" He asked the tone of his voice pointing out the irony of the question. 

"I assume that there are reasons to why Harry has not disclosed this piece of information" Albus said looking at Harry with his eyes sparkling. 

"One that is more important than helping our cause it seems" Snape remarked 

"Oh shut up Severus!" Sirius exclaimed, glaring at his rival. "Isn't it obvious that unless Harry revealed himself to the public, pointing out who is and isn't loyal to Voldemort isn't going to do a lot of good" 

"That's enough," Dumbledore interrupted before Severus could argue. "As Sirius pointed out there are reasons behind Harry's decision not to tell us of his gift, not to mention that before today it is unlikely that he has had any reason to doubt the people around him" 

Harry looked at the Headmaster of Hogwarts confirming what he had just said to the group. Until today Harry was not entirely aware of the extent of Voldemort's influence. Obviously he had not been as powerless as Harry had thought during his period of hiding. The thought bothered Harry, he had been sure that he was doing the right thing by banishing self from the wizarding world, but now he was not so sure. 

Harry yawned as he moved in his chair making himself comfortable. The group were considering the consequences of attempting to change the wards, and what parts each person in the Order was going to have to play to do it effectively. Harry knew he wasn't included in these plans, and that he wouldn't play a major part in the Order of the Phoenix until they were alerted of his return. Until then he would just be a "source" that was very good at his job. 

Harry yawned again attempting to block out the noise of the people around him. 'I really should see madam Pomfrey' He thought to himself as he considered what his godfather had told him earlier. He had a good idea that Sirius had had the same problem during Harry's final years of Hogwarts as the memories of Azkaban came back during his slumber. 

As Harry drifted of to sleep the last thing he heard was Ron saying "I wonder how Malfoy and Jessica are doing" 

-o- 

"Mum and Dad are going to get me into so much trouble" Jessica sighed as she looked over the great lake. The little girl had done something, that under any other circumstances would have made her father proud, she had tricked Malfoy into thinking a house elf was her. 

She wasn't sure how she'd managed to convince the ghost that Dobby, who was dressed up in school robes and wig, was her, but she figured it was mostly due to the fact that the ghost had gone insane. Or at least that was what it seemed like. Draco had been acting most peculiar when she had met up with him earlier that day. he had been slurring his words and he seemed to have forgotten how to fly forwards so he had been floating around backwards all day. 'He's not normal' She had decided. 

She frowned as she once again thought about how furious her mother was going to be. "I just wanted to be left alone" She said to no one letting another wave of tears roll down her cheeks. 

Jessica was well aware of the risk that she was taking. Her father and mother had both explained why Malfoy and the other people had been following her around, it was just that she didn't like it. No one in the school talked to her because her stalkers were normally teachers, and she never got a chance to daydream anymore, or run around the castle and have fun. So she came up with her great plan, and it had worked giving her a day on her own. "And nothing had happened to her" She said stubbornly to herself. "They're just all being Silly" 

She began to cry again as she stared out at the setting sun. Jessica knew she had to return to the castle because it was getting dark, but she also knew that going back meant that she would have to face her parents. Jessica sighed, "Why don't they understand" 

"Its because they don't listen" Said a voice from next to her. Jessica shot up and faced a man. The man wasn't very tall and had very rat like features. He was smiling at Jessica in a way that seemed warm and friendly. 

"Do I know you?" Jessica asked in a small voice, as she tried to further examine the man in the fading light. 

"No" 

"Run Jessica" A musical voice called from back towards the castle. Jessica spun around and looked at the old building. 

"What?" She asked, 

"I didn't say anything" The man said 

Jessica turned back around, 'maybe I'm hearing things' she thought. "So who are you?" 

"I'm Peter Pettigrew" 

-o- 

In Dumbledore's office Harry woke with a start. "JESSICA!" He cried as he flew out of his seat and sprinted out of the office leaving the other members of the room with stunned expressions. 

Harry ran through the halls willing his wand to meet him on the second floor. He hoped he wasn't to late as he ran down the moving staircases towards the window facing the great lake. 

As his hand hit the handle of his firebolt he felt relief flood through him. Ever since the first battle in his sixth year his firebolt had always given him this feeling, although he wasn't surprised, the old broom had got him through a lot over the years. "I only hope it can help me again" He muttered to himself as he threw himself onto the old broom and zoomed out the window. 

-o- 

"You shouldn't be out hear little one" Peter said to Jessica, "Its dangerous" 

Jessica looked at the man carefully. Was her father right, was this man really one of Voldemort's supporters? He really didn't look all that scary, a bit funny, but not scary. "I'm not scared" Jessica said to the man 

Peter smiled, "Really? You inherited your fathers courage then." He said to the child. "Did they tell you, did anyone tell you that I knew your father" 

"Yes" Jessica said not entirely sure what to do, "My daddy didn't like you though" 

"No, he didn't. He thought that I worked for Voldemort... of course I don't though. It was just a big mistake" He said smiling. 

Jessica looked at the man again, 'He doesn't look like he works for Voldemort, maybe daddy got it wrong' she thought. "Why didn't you tell anyone?" 

"Because..." 

"He's lying" James said darkly stepping out from behind the tree he had been hiding behing. He had been listening to what Peter had been telling his daughter trying to decide what was the best course of action to take was. He was worried that Jessica might give away something that he didn't want Peter to know, but now there just wasn't enough time to worry about that. "You are not welcome here Pettigrew." 

"Daddy!" Jessica cried and Pettigrew looked at James in shock. 

"Harry" He choked then attempted to turn into a rat. 

"Oh no you don't!" Harry/ James cried pulling out his wand "Claustero!" He roared and suddenly the rat was enclosed in a glass case about the size of a lunchbox. "Jessica, get back to the school, now!" 

"No!" She cried, "Daddy, Peter doesn't work for Voldemort! He told me that...." 

"That it was a big mistake?" Harry asked his daughter gently, still pointing his wand at the box. He looked down at Jessica whose bright eyes were looking up at him filled with tears. "Jessica, Peter tried years ago to convince me that he was innocent, but he's not." 

Jessica's lip trembled. "But why would he lie?" 

Harry took a deep breath. His daughters innocence was something he had wanted to protect for as long as possible. Warning her of the danger Voldemort was to her had been hard enough. "Jessica, Peter wanted...." The glass shattering as Peter turned back into his human form caused Harry to stop. 

Wormtail was now standing in front of him, his wand pointed at Jessica. "You'll lose your daughter Potter, if you don't let me go" 

"Peter" Harry said darkly his voice a warning. 

"No!" He cried and he sent a stunning spell towards Jessica. 

"Stop!!" Jessica cried and the spell did just that. Both Harry and Pettigrew froze at Jessica's use of wandless magic. "You said you didn't like Voldemort!" She cried and then suddenly the spell had turned around and hit Pettigrew square in the chest. 

"Harry!" Sirius called as he, Remus and Severus sprinted towards the father and daughter. "Harry, what happened" He said as he looked at Pettigrew on the ground. 

"You will not believe it" Harry said as he looked at his daughter. 

"You want a bet" Remus said with a grin, "We just got through a conversation with a drunk Malfoy who, you will not believe it, is convinced that your daughter is a house elf" 

"A drunk Malfoy?" Jessica questioned looking confused 

"How do ghosts get drunk?" Harry asked.


	11. Malfoy, Fudge and Padfoot

**--In Memory of Harry Potter --**   
  
_Authors Notes: Another chapter already. And its all thanks to my faithful reviewers. If it wasn't for you I would not be as motivated as I am!! Thankyou so much everyone!! _

* * *

Harry yawned as he dragged himself out of bed. After a long conversation with Madam Pomfrey he had ended up with a potion that had cured his sleeping problems, although it was in a very peculiar way. Instead of ridding his sleep from the nightmares which caused the problem this potion just didn't allow him to wake up until his body had gained a substantial amount of sleep.

The first night that he took the potion he slept for an entire day, but now it let him get through the night with at least six hours sleep letting him awaken just after dawn. The potion had proved useful, and he found that not only was he in a much better mood, but he could also think more clearly and his magic seemed to move more freely around him. Until recently, he had never noticed exactly how much of an effect his nightmares were having on him. 

Harry smiled as he looked at Hermione and Jessica who were still fast asleep in the king size oak bed that had been made his when he first moved back to Hogwarts. Stretching he walked into the en-suite bathroom and splashed his face with water. Sighing he looked into the mirror. "I know your there Malfoy" He said 

"How do you do that" said a voice, and Harry watched in the mirror as Malfoy's reflection appeared out of nowhere. 

"I don't really know" Harry muttered as he walked back into the bedroom and quietly retrieved his robes. "When I work it out, I'll let you know" He said walking back into the bathroom and shutting the door. 

-o- 

Harry walked into the living area that along with a small kitchen area and the two bedrooms and bathroom made up the suite that Harry, Hermione and Jessica stayed in at Hogwarts. Harry had never really had much time to admire the beauty of the small living space, most of his time there being taken up by worries and nightmares. Although, now, as he looked around the room he could really appreciate the elegance of the room. 

The living area was a rather large room with four walls that were hidden by a number of paintings and a large bookshelf that he had used to store the many books he and Hermione had collected over the years. There were two arch windows with red curtains that matched the crimson red rug that covered the dark wood floors. In the centre of the rug there were two arm chairs and a double seat all of which had been made out of black leather. A small cabinet sat underneath the windows made out of the same wood as the bookshelf. 

Out of all the furniture in the house Harry liked this cabinet the most. Mainly because of the items that sat on top of it. Including a few of Jessica's toys there were three photo frames. In the first there was a picture of Hermione, Ron and He at school, the second was the Order of the Phoenix at the end of Harry's seventh year, and in the third was a picture of Hermione, He and Jessica. 

"Good morning Mr Potter, how are we now that we are finally awake?" Malfoy said flying in the room through the wall separating the kitchen from the living area. 

"Alive, which is more than I can say for you" Harry said turning away from the photographs. 

"I thought you were taking something for your nightmares, why are you still in a bad mood?" 

"I have to talk to Fudge today" Harry said bitterly. Ever since his fifth year he had not appreciated fudge at all. The man had spent the year trying to convince the wizarding world that he was an attention seeking brat who was mentally unstable. Of course this was all because he didn't want to believe that Voldemort was back and he was going to have to do something about it. 

That all changed during his seventh year when he appealed and managed to rally a vote of no confidence in Fudge and the man, who was restricting all efforts made in the war against Voldemort, was thrown out of office and Arthur Weasley had taken the position temporarily for the duration of the war. He had given the office up after he believed that there "was no long a threat to the wizarding world". 

"Ahh, I see" Malfoy said looking at Harry sympathetically. "The Order will need to do something about him." 

"The Order have only just been alerted of Voldemort's survival. They need to know that I'm back before they can even consider removing fudge from office" 

"I thought that you weren't going to tell any one else." Malfoy muttered, 

Harry sighed, "I was stupid in thinking that I could keep the secret from everyone. Peter knows now and he hasn't stopped ranting and raving about it since we got back to Hogwarts. Dumbledore is going to have to spread a rumour that he has gone insane, and that can't be done until after Sirius is proven innocent..." 

"Because otherwise no one will believe him" Draco finished for Harry. "You need to stop thinking so much Harry, half the wizarding world already knows that Sirius is innocent, and everyone at Hogwarts respects him for everything he has done in the war effort." Malfoy said seriously. 

"It's not right though" Harry muttered, "It's not fair that people still judge him for a mistake that the current government is not willing to admit." 

"No wonder you get bloody nightmares, you associate with all the wrong people. You should start handing around people who haven't got so many problems" Malfoy said trying to lighten the mood. 

"I hope your not referring to yourself" Harry replied with a grin. "Ghost's who are alcoholics count as "people with problems"" 

"Its not my fault that Severus just left the ghost potion sitting there. I thought he'd finished it!" Malfoy exclaimed 

"I thought you were the potions expert?! According to Snape the potion was "still brewing", oh talking about Snape did he ever actually find you?" Harry asked looking at the ghost. 

"I've been avoiding him." Malfoy admitted, "He chased me all the way to the quidditch field when he found out what happened." 

"I know, we could hear him from the great hall. Something about you being an idiot, and drinking the potion before it is ready causes side effects. There was also something about how much work he was going to have to do to make another one, and how you put Jessica at risk." 

"Yeah" Malfoy muttered, "He managed to get a lot into the conversation, but I didn't really put her at risk anyway, she was quite capable of looking after her self." 

Harry frowned. "So it seems" 

-o- 

"So let me get this straight, it was actually Peter Pettigrew who killed all those muggles, not Black...?" Fudge asked obviously not wanting to believe what the group had been telling him. James sighed as he watched another minute pass on the grandfather clock that sat against the wall behind fudge. 'Two hour and forty three minutes' He counted silently. 

"Yes Minister" Harry, well James, muttered with an annoyed tone as he leaned back into the seat. Inwardly he swore to himself that after all this was done, he would have to pay a visit to all those people who voted this git back in power after the "downfall" of Voldemort. 

"But how can you be sure?" Fudge asked looking carefully at James. Ron's head hit the table with a loud 'thump', a gesture that proved to Harry that he was just as frustrated with the Minister of Magic as he was. 

"Peter just told me" Harry growled through clenched teeth. He had had just about enough of this, it was unbelievable the extent of this mans stupidity, he was more of an idiot than Malfoy, and that's saying something! 

"Yes, I am aware of that" Fudge said, "I am just at a loss of how you can be so sure that Sirius Black, where ever he is, is innocent" Fudge said. 

Harry blinked. Fudge had just completely contradicted himself. "Sirius Black, is innocent" James explained slowly letting the words sink in, "It was Peter Pettigrew, who just testified to this, who was the secret keeper for the Potters, and whom blew up third street all those years ago." 

Harry looked around the room as Fudge wrote something down on the parchment in front of him. Remus who, in the early stages of the conversation had given his account, was now slumped against the wall with his eyes shut. After a moments appraisal Harry was positive that the werewolf had fallen asleep, not that he could blame him. 'This should have taken half an hour at the most.' 

"Three hours" an invisible Malfoy whispered noting the turn of the clock which had started to chime. The ghost had been floating around the room invisible for an hour now watching as Harry became more and more frustrated. 

"I don't see how it can be true" The Minister said looking up from the piece of parchment. "It is obvious that Pettigrew is mad, raving about how Harry Potter is back, and his master needed to know. Honestly both Potter and 'You know Who' are gone." 

'Corrupted by power' Harry thought bitterly. He had been afraid that this might happen and now he was stuck as to what to do. Fudge was looking for away to worm out of apologising and admitting that Sirius wasn't what he had thought, and Peter was giving him a reason to. 

"Fudge, there are two ways that we can do this" Harry said after a moments thought. "The first way is that you can accept what many people already know to be the truth and Sirius can finally be completely free. The second way is for me to approach the ministry independently and talk to the wizamagont about how you have once before been removed from office, and how that it may be necessary for them to do so again should you not believe what you have heard from Pettigrew" 

"Your threatening me!" Fudge exclaimed 

"Indeed I am" Harry said firmly. "Now shouldn't some sort of trial be set up for Sirius, to prove his innocence?" 

"No, I don't think so" Fudge said glaring at Harry, "How do we know that Pettigrew is telling the truth...." 

Harry interrupted annoyed "He was under an extremely strong **TRUTH** potion, that's why!!" He cried "Fudge everyone, **EVERYONE**** knows that Sirius Black is innocent, he fought in the war, saved hundreds of lives, the only problem is you won't believe it!" **

"Don't talk to me in that manner!" He cried, "I can tell you things about Sirius that will chill you too the bone" 

Harry rolled his eyes. "For Merlin's sake, he didn't do _any_ of those things... I mean you either clear him officially, or he just rejoins society as he has, its just not fair that people still believe and hate him for crimes he didn't commit" 

"I know the ministry has made mistakes in the past Mr Saven, but I refuse to believe that Sirius Black is innocent of his crimes, and unless you can get Harry Potter back here telling me..." 

"HARRY POTTER ALREADY TOLD YOU!" James roared 'I hate him, I hate him, I hate him' his mind cried over and over. "He told you when he was thirteen years old!!" He said glaring at Fudge, "And I'm sure there quite a few people at the school that will be willing to admit that in front of a council for your removal Mr Fudge." 

Fudge held on to the arms of his chair. The power that the James was radiating was absolutely amazing, too powerful. "Er- well then, lets here the story again." he said and a loud 'thump' could be heard as Ron's head hit the desk for the second time this evening. 

-o- 

"He shouldn't have been allowed back into the Ministry" Ron said as he, Harry and Remus entered the great hall. 

"He shouldn't have been allowed back into the magical community" Malfoy muttered from behind them 

The three of them had left Dumbledore and Fudge with Sirius and Peter who were both telling their stories under the influence of Vertaism. Fudge had finally agreed to believe the story that Pettigrew had told him, and after talking to both the rat and Sirius, Peter was to get the dementers kiss, and Sirius, Sirius was to be freed. 

"He'll appreciate what you've done for him, you know that James" Ron said with a smile, "Sirius knew it was going to take a lot for you to talk to Fudge at all, after everything that he did to make your life difficult." 

"Yeah well" Harry muttered, "I'm sure it won't be that great for him either"   
  
-o-   
  
Harry fell into a chair at the staff table and rubbed his temples as he stared at the food that appeared in front of him. "Daddy?" A little voice whispered and Harry looked to his left to find his daughter standing beside him. 

He smiled. "Hey Jesse, I told you not to call me that remember" He said. 

"Oh, Sorry, I mean James" She said jumping onto her fathers lap. She looked up at him for a moment with a questioning look in her eyes. "Is the bad man gone now?" She asked innocently. 

Harry nodded, "Yes Jessica, the bad mans gone now" 

She frowned, "Does that mean I'm going to get in trouble now?" She asked 

Harry laughed, he and Hermione had forgotten all about punishing Jessica because they had been too worried about everything else that was going on. "You shouldn't have reminded me kiddo" Harry said with a small smile. 

Jessica looked horrified. She hadn't realised that her parents had forgotten that she was meant to be in trouble but rather had just postponed the punishment, and her expression showed all of this as clear as day. In fact, the look on her face was so classic that not even Malfoy who had been hanging in the air invisible behind Harry could keep himself from laughing. 

"You can't punish her after that" Ron cried. Harry's best friend had been sitting beside him during the conversation and too had doubled over laughing at the look on Harry's daughters face. 

"What's so funny?" Sirius said as he sat down in the chair next to Harry, his eyes alight with a fire that Harry had never seen before. 

"You missed out!" Malfoy cried from seemingly no where. "Jessica, oh it was so funny!" He cried laughing. 

Harry tried to control his laughter, "How'd it go?" He asked wiping his eyes which had started tearing during his fit of laughter. "When's the trial? 

"It was all right," Sirius said smiling. "And as for the trial, as you obviously know Dumbledore was not telling the truth when he said that it was postponed till after the war...." 

Harry nodded, he had worked that out not long after he had revealed himself. He just hadn't said anything about it because he knew it was pointless until they caught Pettigrew. 

"Well you can now consider that the complete truth" Sirius said with a grin. "Fudge is making a public statement about it soon . I can't thank you enough, H..James, Remus told me that you even threatened the Minister!" 

"I thought he was asleep," Harry said. 

Sirius grinned slyly, "He was, until you started screaming at Fudge" 

"Oh," Harry laughed. 

Sirius smiled his eyes sparkling. "Things have just got better from the moment I stepped into that interrogation. You missed out on one of the strangest, yet most incredibly hilarious things I have ever seen in my life! When Fudge was talking to Pettigrew and I, Snape walked in the room looking for Dumbledore. It was unbelievable Harry, he looked from Peter, to me, then back to Peter again and started screaming and yelling at him, saying, well as a censored version, that he was a stupid, pathetic, back stabbing rat and that if he survived the dementers kiss, he was going to kill him. I've never seen Peter, nor Fudge, so scared in my life!" 

Harry laughed, "Your right, that has to be the strangest outcome that could possibly occur in that situation, although I'm sure it would have been entertaining. It's always nice when Snape shouts at someone else for a change. 

"I know exactly how you feel" Sirius, Ron, Malfoy and Jessica all said in unison. 

Harry laughed picking up Jessica as he got up from his seat. "Oh well, I better go and see Dumbledore, I've got a lot to discuss with him and Fudge already took up most of the time available for me to do so. I'll see you all later" He said handing Jessica to Sirius who giggled. 

"Can we play pranks on the Slytherins again?" Harry heard Jessica ask his Godfather as he walked away. He looked back at Sirius who grinned at Harry as he answered. 

"Of course Jessica, what would you like to do!"


	12. Dumbledore, Pinky and a Mistake

**In Memory of Harry Potter**

_Authors Notes: Hey, first of I have to apologise for how long I've taken to get this next chapter up. A lot in my life has changed in the past year and my time for writing has been completely cut out by my other commitments. I really want to finish this fic before the release of the next book so hopefully, with a bit of help from my reviewers I can get back into it! Thankyou to everyone who's supported me over the time of this fic, I really appreciate it_!

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, or anything in his world, I'm just having a bit of fun._

* * *

"Albus?" Harry questioned as he looked around the room in awe. The usually tidy office looked as though a tornado had zoomed through it destroying everything in its path. The floor of the room was covered with scrolls and pieces of parchment that were scattered everywhere in no sort of order, the towering bookshelves were almost empty with the majority of its books now stacked in piles of varying heights around the room. If Harry wasn't mistaken Dumbledore was looking for something, and he was determined to find it.

"Good evening Mr Saven" Dumbledore replied his head appearing from behind the piles of books and scrolls sitting on his desk.

"Er- what happened?" Harry asked still looking around the room.

"Oh nothing's happened, I just had the sudden impulse to spring clean the office" He told Harry his eyes sparkling with mirth.

Harry nodded slowly "I bet" He said with a small smile on his face, "So have you found what your looking for?"

Dumbledore smiled. "Once upon a time you would have questioned my sanity on such a comment, now, I fear, you understand me far to well" He said looking at Harry intently, "To answer your question, no, I have not as yet found what I was looking for, although I have found some unfinished work that I put aside many years ago and I must admit it has been extremely distracting."

"Oh?" Harry said as he attempted to find a path to the seat that was opposite Dumbledore's desk.

"Actually, it may interest you. These" He said gesturing to the file that was open in front of him containing pages upon pages of parchment, "are the records of every act of foolery played by James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew during their period at Hogwarts"

Harry laughed, "I have to admit, I'm surprised it's not thicker than that"

Dumbledore chuckled, "This file is there fifth year alone, there are another six files, plus a box full of reports that I never had time to record." He said, "There's also another box lying around somewhere which contains the record of pranks that we never found the culprits for, although I would not be surprised if your father and his friends were not the masterminds behind the majority of those either."

Harry shook his head, "They will be so proud of themselves" He said grinning. "It'd probably be worth getting Sirius and Remus up here one day to go through them, I'm sure the stories of the planning behind each prank would be just as entertaining as the prank themselves"

"I would not be surprised." The headmaster said with a smile.

"So what were you looking for in the first place?" Harry asked as he moved a few rolls of parchment of a chair so he could sit down in front of the Hogwarts Headmaster.

Dumbledore looked tired as he moved what he obviously considered to be happy memories off his desk. "I'm determined to find the staff records documenting the four guardians" He stated warily

Harry looked surprised by this, "I assumed that they were here too long ago for any documentation to be kept concerning their employment here"

"On the contrary, a record of every professor at this school has been kept from the time of its founding. Wizards are more wary about history and time than muggles seem to be, so they always leave things that make it possible to retrace steps and stages through time, the only thing is, none of the previous headmasters had ever thought to file any of the work."

Harry leaned back into his chair as he considered this new piece of information. "Do you think there will be some sort of clue in these documents?"

"I have no idea" Dumbledore answered honestly. "What gives me hope though is the revelation that the further back through Hogwarts staff records you go, the documents become more detailed and more information is given on each professor"

"Well I suppose that makes sense" Harry said. "The old wizards were far more wary about those they were employing back then"

"Are you implying that I could have made better decisions about who I chose to employ during your years at Hogwarts?" Albus asked his eyes sparkling.

Harry grinned "Oh no, I would never imply that. After all I had a terrific time having death predicted by Trelawnly every time I walked into the room. Not to mention that Snape hated me with a passion, oh and that Professor Moody turned out to be a psycho manic that wanted to help bring Voldemort back." He said his voice dripping with sarcasm. "And we can't forget Umbridge who attempted to convince everyone at Hogwarts, no, everyone in the entire wizarding world, that I was an attention -seeking youth with serious mental problems."

"I not sure why you didn't rally against me" Dumbledore chuckled, his eyes sparkling. "Although you have to admit, all those "wonderful" teachers of yours made life at Hogwarts memorable."

Harry rolled his eyes at the comment then smiled. "There's no point lingering in the past I suppose" He said slightly distracted. "Actually I came here to talk about the future."

"Oh?" Dumbledore questioned his demeanour turning serious.

"The Order meeting last Friday brought up a lot of issues that I am positive many members will not want to believe." Harry said frowning. "While I still wish to remain dead to the rest of the wizarding world, I think it's best that the elite Order of the Phoenix know exactly who their source is"

Dumbledore's eyes no longer sparkled but instead revealed the pride that he held for the younger man in making such a choice. The old headmaster had already considered the difficulty of trying to convince his allies of the truth, but now the problem had been solved as Harry risked losing the element of surprise he was relying on just to make sure the wizarding world is alerted of the threat that they were convinced was gone.

"Are you sure Harry, what you stand to lose...?"

Harry nodded. "I know these people Albus. And if they have honestly changed so much in the past five years that they would pass on my secret, then that's the way it will have to be." Harry said. "It's more important now that they understand just how dangerous times are about to become."

Dumbledore nodded, an understanding shining in his eyes that Harry had not seen for years. He smiled. "Well good luck with your search, although it will undoubtedly be interrupted again."

The old headmaster chuckled. "I noticed that the Slytherin Common Room had been redecorated, although I could not bring myself to do anything about it, pink just happens to be one of my favourite colours."

"I'm sure," Harry laughed as he walked to the door. Before leaving he turned back to Dumbledore. "If you find anything..."

"You will be the first to be told"

o-

"Oh go on Snape, pink suits you" Sirius said as Harry walked into the staff room. No sooner had he turned to look in the direction of his godfather's voice that he found that he was doubled over laughing hysterically.

"Not a word Saven" Severus warned dangerously.

"Snape if you had any sort of sense of humour you'd understand why we find this so funny" Ron cried laughing.

"Shut up Weasley, your not students any more, there is no reason why I can't curse you" He said dangerously.

This though, Harry found, only made the situation more hilarious. It wasn't often that one found Severus Snape wearing pink robes with his hair in pigtails that had been tied neatly with pink ribbons, but it was even rarer to find Snape dressed as he was trying to threaten his friends and he.

"Regardless of whether you did it or not, I know you can reverse the spell" Snape said through clenched teeth, glaring at Sirius.

"Sirius, have you seen the... oh" Remus said as he walked into the staff room. His comment was cut short as his eyes fell upon the form of Snape looking pretty in pink.

Remus' expression looked pained as he tried to stop himself from laughing at the potions master. "It's a nice look for you" He said to Snape who glared at the werewolf. "Surprisingly familiar" He added looking at Sirius.

"Students these days are so unoriginal" Sirius replied honestly. Harry smiled as he realised that the Marauders must have played a similar if not the same prank during their days at Hogwarts.

"So you didn't do it?" Ron asked incredulously

Sirius rolled his eyes, "No, I didn't, but if I did I wouldn't admit it in front of pinky over here" He said gesturing to Snape who looked furious at the use of the nickname.

"I will repeat myself, regardless of whether you did this or not, because of certain events in the past, I know you can reverse it" Snape scowled.

"And ruin someone's handy work?" Sirius cried, "You don't understand how much preparation we put into just getting you, these kids did the entire Slytherin population and the common room!"

"I'm moved that the Gryffindors have wasted so much of their time thinking about my house and I" Snape sneered his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"I think it would be best if you remove it Sirius" Remus said as he sat down in an arm chair. "At least that way the children will know to think up something new rather than just copying our ideas"

"I'm interested to know if they were aware that this prank had been played before" said Sirius looking pensive. "I certainly haven't told anyone about it; actually I don't think any of the students are aware that Remus and I are two of the Marauders."

"Just remove the spell before I give everyone in Gryffindor detention" Snape threatened looking at Sirius.

"Oh for Merlin's sake" Harry exclaimed rolling his eyes, then with a flick of his wand Severus was back to his normal self. "Don't say thank you," he muttered to the potions master who was staring at him stunned.

"What'd you do that for?" Sirius asked looking at the now normal Snape.

"Death Eater meeting" Harry whispered looking at Sirius. At this Harry's godfather spun around to look at the potions master.

"You should have said so you git!" He exclaimed.

"Of course, I was going to cry it out for the world to hear." Severus sneered. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm already late" he scowled as he walked out of the room.

"Idiot" Sirius muttered still looking at the door that had closed behind the potions master. "If he'd just talk to someone..."

"I don't think he wants to share the horrors Sirius" Harry said darkly. "He's well aware that we've all had our fair share of them in our lives, he doesn't want to burden us with his."

"Not to mention none of us really listen" Remus sighed.

"More that none of us have time to" Ron noted. Harry nodded looking at his best friend in a new light. Since he had got back Ron and he had spent quite a bit of time together but it wasn't till times like this that he noticed how much older his old friend really was.

Sirius sighed, "Maybe once all this is over we can all sort out our problems."

"Speak for yourself, I haven't got any problems" Malfoy exclaimed appearing out of no where.

"Apart from the fact that you're dead" Ron noted.

"And that Severus has spent the last few days trying to figure out a way to bring you back from the dead so that he can kill you again" Remus added.

Harry and Sirius laughed as Malfoy's expression changed rapidly from happy to annoyed. "Don't remind me. I know I'm dead, and as for Severus, do you know how hard it is to avoid him. I'm invisible all the time and he still manages to find me"

Ron snorted, "Now you now how Harry and I felt during our seven years at Hogwarts"

Harry laughed, "You have to admit it got better in our seventh."

"Yeah but our seventh year wasn't didn't occur in the happiest of times, and you were head boy. It just wouldn't be fitting for the Potions Professor to insult one of Hogwarts leaders." Ron said

"I think it's more that we didn't get the time. Really we were only together at Order meetings and in class, but by that time Hermione had taught me enough about potions to get through without that much fuss." Harry said.

"A lot changed that year" Sirius muttered. Silence was the result of this comment as everyone present in the room became lost in their own thoughts. It would have stayed that way for a long time had the doors not flown open with a loud bang revealing two Gryffindor students who looked extremely disappointed.

"Is something wrong?" Sirius asked with a bemused look on his face. Harry smiled as he realised that these two were the main causes of mischief at Hogwarts, Casper Jordan and Michael Weasley.

"No, not really" Casper sighed while Michael was looking at Ron,

"Hey Uncle Ron" Michael said his flaming red hair falling into his eyes. "Are we in trouble?"

"It would probably do you well to explain why you just ran into the staff room as though you were going to find Godric Gryffindor standing in here in all his glory" Remus commented before Ron could say anything.

"Not Godric Gryffindor," Casper sighed, "Harry Potter"

"And Draco Malfoy" Michael added,

Harry blinked and everyone in the room was suddenly on the edge of their seats. "What?" Sirius asked carefully.

"It doesn't matter" Michael sighed, "So how many detentions is it?"

"Actually it's really important that we know what made you think that Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy were present in this room" Ron said looking at his nephew.

The two boys shared a look, "Well you know about the Marauders Map don't you Uncle Ron" Michael said after a moments hesitation. At this comment the two Marauders muttered something about how stupid they were to forget about it while Ron and Harry shared a look of horror.

"It doesn't really work that well anymore." Casper said sharing a confused look with his friend. "Lately it's been showing all sorts of people at the school who, when we look for them, aren't there..."

"It's really old so we figured that it's just started to get confused..." Michael added.

"It's not that old" Sirius objected, and then his expression changed to a more serious one. "But it is dangerous. Boys I'm afraid we are going to have to confiscate the map"

"WHAT!" The two Gryffindors cried in unison.

"Why?" Michael asked after he'd got past the initial shock of the comment.

James sighed bringing the boys attention to him, "What you two need to understand is while that map may not be working up the standard it once was it still is a danger if it falls into the wrong hands. As you are probably aware that map shows ways in and out of the school that many people are not aware of, and there are wizards out there who would use that information for all the wrong purposes." He told the boys his eyes revealing the seriousness of what could happen.

"But Voldemort's gone" Casper objected.

"That doesn't mean that the world is completely rid of darkness" Remus said,

"Anyway, we have to see if we can get it up and running properly" Sirius added attempting to shift the boys thoughts from why they were taking the map. Harry smiled in thanks at his Godfather after the comment. He had been silently hoping that the conversation would turn away from the question that was threatening to reveal his secret to two teenagers.

Sirius's comment had done the trick though and both boys suddenly turned towards the animagus as they thought about what he could have meant. "No way!" Both boys exclaimed in unison. "You're a Marauder!"

"I am indeed" Sirius said with a grin, "Padfoot, in fact"

The two boys stared in awe as they thought about their heroes in a new light. "That is so cool" Casper said suddenly causing Harry and Ron to burst out laughing. When the same information had been revealed to Ron's twin brothers they had made exactly the same comment, with extremely similar looks on their faces.

"I've never been so happy" Michael said pretending to wipe a tear away from his eyes "Let the world rejoice for the Marauders have been found!

Harry laughed, "Fred or George?" He asked Ron inquiring about which of the twins Michael had as his father.

"George, but he gets his material from both" Ron laughed.

"It's good to see that they are carrying on the legacy of the marauders and the twins" Sirius laughed then moved back into his seat, his smile disappearing. "I suppose its time that we got back to work" He said looking at Remus,

The werewolf nodded as he took the Marauders map from one of the boys, "we have some extra work now too" He said waving the map at Sirius, "It could come in handy to have this working properly..." He said looking at the two students wearily. Harry could tell that Remus was hinting at the Order meeting and how important the map could become in Hogwarts defences. Not to mention how important it may become in proving that he had returned.

Sirius nodded his eyes flickering to the boys. "As hypocritical as this makes me feel I'm going to have to give you two detentions for entering the staff room. It is out of bounds to students, and I'm sure you're well aware of that."

The two boys nodded looking disappointed.

"Friday night with Professor Saven" Sirius said as he got up out of his chair. "Off you go"

The two boys nodded then left the staff room talking about Sirius. "Thanks Sirius" Harry said sarcastically,

"Well you're the only one who isn't working their arses off for the next meeting Friday midnight, which by the way, you're expected to attend" Sirius said,

Harry nodded warily. He hadn't told his godfather or his friends of his decision to reveal himself yet. Harry sighed knowing that the reason behind his secrecy was to allow him more time to think about the pros and cons of his decision with out his friends jumping at the decisions with questions of why and how.

"Talking about work" Remus muttered getting up out of his own chair, "We have a lot to do"

Sirius nodded, "Don't look so disappointed, they really are a pleasure to baby-sit for an hour, full of laughs those two are!" He exclaimed with a grin. "See you later"


	13. Peeves and The Order of the Phoenix

-- In Memory of Harry Potter --

Author's Notes: Hey everyone, sorry that this has taken so long. I've had a pretty bad dose of writer's block concerning this fic, not to mention life has got in the way a bit. I'm hoping that now I'm back on track I can finally finish the story – after all this time I owe it to you. Thanks to everyone who has kept reviewing, I really appreciate it.

* * *

Harry yawned as he began marking the last of his forth year's assignments. He had been avoiding the task for the past few nights for a number of reasons the main one being his assumption that reading the same thing over and over again was going to be dismally boring. Thankfully he had been pleasantly surprised to find that the task had been anything but boring. The mixture of personalities in his classroom shone through as he read each essay. There were the students like Hermione who stuck to facts and seemed to fill up the rolls of parchment with equally relevant information, some of which Harry hadn't even known. There were others who obviously had no idea what they were doing and were hoping they could get away with the fact by adding humorous remarks all the way through the essay, and others who just answered the question in the way which suited them. Regardless of the interest Harry now had in the task he was beginning to find that it was going to be extremely hard to stay up until eight o'clock let alone midnight. 

He stared down at the opening sentence of Jasper Thompson's Essay on why Werewolves should not be considered a danger to society (except on a full moon) when a knock at the door interrupted the silence.

"Professor Saven?" questioned a quiet voice. The owner of the voice seemed uncertain about entering the room without the permission of the professor who was enthralled in his work.

"Yes?" Harry replied looking up at the door.

Suddenly the heads of Michael Weasley and Casper Jordan popped out from behind the door. "Sorry we're late sir, but we weren't sure where we were meant to meet you" Jordan said quickly.

Harry looked at the clock. It was seven thirty pm, half an hour after he was supposed to take the boys for detention. Harry frowned, he had completely forgotten about the task that Sirius had thoughtfully assigned him to. "That's alright, I completely forgot" Harry replied honestly.

The boy's jaws dropped. "It was good of you two to come off your own accord otherwise I would have had a slight problem facing Severus tomorrow" Harry muttered, "But anyway I did have something in mind for your detention but I can't quite remember what it was right at this moment so I guess we'll have to go see if the service awards need polishing".

Harry knew he had said all this rather quickly and that they boys were still kicking themselves for reminding the professor about their detention but when they did finally catch up Harry had already walked past them and out into the hall. "Well?" He questioned calling for the boy's attention. "Shall we?" He said gesturing in front of him.

"Oh yeah" Casper said numbly as he began walking forward followed closely by Michael.

Harry hummed softly to an old tune as they walked into the Trophy room. He smiled as he remembered the time that they had had to do the exact same duty that he was assigning the two boys to in his second year. He frowned as he saw the award to Tom Riddle. 'Someone should really get rid of that' he thought quietly.

"What a pity" young Mister Weasley stated when entering the room, "Everything is practically glittering"

Harry frowned although there was a slight glint in his eye when he turned to look at the boys. "Are you sure you can't do any better than this?" He asked looking at each boy in turn. The both shook their heads with a look of mock-sorry on their faces. "What a shame, I really didn't want to go into the forest tonight" he sighed "But Professor Snape does really need those potions ingredients I suppose." The boys looked at each other horrified. Suddenly the situation turned around.

"Actually I think I spotted a slight bit of grime on that award over there." Michael told the professor convincingly. "See, oh and it's Harry Potter's, well we can't have that, grandma would be so ashamed."

"That's right" Casper added suddenly.

"I thought you would find something. Now I do have other things to attend to so I am sure that I can trust you two in this room alone." He told the boys eyeing them warily. They were both grinning widely at the thought of being alone. "I suppose I should have said that you can't use magic or any of Fred and Georges products, while I think of it, oh and if you even think about leaving the room I can guarantee that you will suffer dire consequences"

The boys looked slightly uncertain about what Harry meant but they nodded looking around the room as though they were searching for some place to start. Harry smiled certain that the boys would disobey as soon as possible, but happy that they would get the required punishment in the end. He was just leaving the room when he noticed four awards which hung perfectly on the walls glittering as though they were brand new. Harry's brow furrowed and he moved to look at the names that had been perfectly engraved into the silver.

_Sir Faris Devertrat Tobias Black Princess Miranda Astrine Iris Hethridge _

Harry re-read the names wondering if Tobias was related to Sirius in anyway when he noticed that all four names had the same inscription written underneath…

_Award for Services to the School_

_For devoting themselves to Hogwarts_

_In a way that no one else can._

He blinked and turned back to the boys who were currently talking in low whispers as they cleaned the Quidditch Trophies. He shook his head and left the room, there was still a lot to do, and only two hours to do it in.

The first thing to do was to find Peeves; the poltergeist had been quite fond of him ever since he had brought Malfoy to Hogwarts. It turns out that he had been quite lonely as a ghost and was sincerely dishevelled that he hadn't been assigned as a house ghost when he had decided to haunt Hogwarts after he died. Malfoy had apparently been his only friend for years and he had been in better moods ever since. "Hello Peeves" James grinned as he finally found the ghost on the second floor.

"Mr Saven" He nodded before looking back around the corner giggling like a mad man, or in his case, ghost. Harry stood behind the ghost and peered around the corner and found nothing but an empty corridor.

"I suppose it would be too much to ask what you are doing." Harry questioned.

"Be quiet, he's just about to come around the corner" Peeves snapped quietly.

Harry blinked and decided it was probably best to wait until whatever was going to happen, happened before asking anything of the poltergeist. He watched quietly and was suddenly surprised as Snape and Sirius rounded the corner talking in lowered voices.

"Just a few more steps" Peeves said excitedly.

Harry suddenly realised what was about to happen and was just about to shout a warning when hundreds of water bombs came pelting out of no where on top of the two professors. Peeves instantly fell into fits of laughter and began singing about the soaking wet professors. He decided that it was a good time to get out of the line of fire. If Snape wanted to get even with the ghost he wasn't about to get in his way, or worse still if his godfather was going to get even with the ghost he didn't even want to be on the same floor.

Dashing from the site he ran upstairs and straight into Hermione who, as always, happened to be carrying a pile of books. The silent exit that Harry had been attempting to make suddenly came to a halt as the books crashed to the floor making such a racket that some of the students from the nearby Ravenclaw common Room came out to make sure Hogwarts hadn't been attacked.

"Was it really necessary to _run_ up the stairs" Hermione snapped glaring at James who had bent down to retrieve the books she had dropped.

He looked up at the beautiful young woman and grinned "No, but I'm glad I did"

"And why would that be?"

"Because I ran into you, literally" Harry replied giving Hermione a charming smile.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "You are hopeless Harry Potter" She whispered before looking at the students who were approaching the pair. "I'll deal with the Ravenclaws, aren't you meant to be giving Mr Weasley and Mr Jordan detention at the moment?"

"Oh right" He muttered looking down the stairs at the ghost who was doing somersaults in the air above Severus. "Peeves!" He yelled and the ghost stopped what he was doing and looked at Harry. "I want to ask a favour".

oooo

James took a deep breath before following Hermione into Dumbledore's office. He knew his decision was going to test the members of the Order in a way that they hadn't been in a long time. It had been a long time since they had worried about anything other than stray Death Eaters and the knowledge that Voldemort was alive, and fast returning to power was no doubt going to create some controversy. Harry had seen first had how well wizards could deny the truth if it was something that they didn't want to believe. He smiled at those who he knew as he took a seat at the end of the table, directly opposite Dumbledore. _His seat_. By the look Sirius' face, his godfather had also noticed the symbolism of his position and by the look in the dark haunted eyes; Sirius knew exactly what Harry was prepared to do to convince the Order of the Phoenix that Voldemort had indeed returned.

As the members filed into the room one by one, they would glance in his direction as though trying to determine if James had chosen the seat out of pure ignorance, or to challenge their positions in the group. Moody in particular had given James an extremely excruciating once over upon entering the room before looking at his forehead in shock and almost falling into the seat next to Sirius. Harry blinked as he realised what had happened – Moody's magical eye! His mind was reeling; this was not the way that he had wanted to introduce himself back to the Order.

"Harry Potter" Moody choked looking directly at James,

"Too late" Harry muttered to himself as all the heads at the table had turned to look at the unknown man sitting at the end of the table.

"Moody, what on earth are you talking about?" Tonks said staring at the man.

"You're in disguise boy?" Moody questioned and Harry frowned and slowly nodded

"For more reasons than one" He replied and suddenly the noise levels skyrocketed as each of the Order threw questions at him about where he had been, why he was in disguise, why he was back, even Tonks blunt question asking him why he wasn't dead.

"How do we even know that you are Harry Potter" Kingsley said making the group go silent.

Harry sighed looking at the auror before removing the disguise. The Order of the Phoenix stared at the young man whose green eyes shone with power, and a wisdom that hadn't been there years before. His dark hair sat untidily as it had always had and the scar on his forehead hadn't changed since he had been given it. The only thing that was different about the young man was that he now sat knowing, understanding and accepting of the power that he once felt awkward with. That power was what kept the Order of the Phoenix silent as they stared at him in awe.

"I can assure you that it is me, but if you need to be more certain then I would answer any questions that you would ask of me, and only me." Harry told the group.

It was only moments after he had said this that Dumbledore entered the room looking stunned that the group was so quiet, and further more that Harry Potter was sitting at his usual place, as Harry Potter. "When you said that you would reveal yourself at the meeting, I assumed that you would wait till after I had explained the situation" The old wizard said as he took his place at the head of the table.

"I overlooked something" Harry said nodding towards Moody.

"Ahh I see, well what is done is done now I suppose"

"You planned this?" Ron asked Harry

"You knew about Harry?" Moody asked Dumbledore before rounding on Ron, "You as well?"

"Well of course we knew" Hermione said, "He has been at Hogwarts since the beginning of the school year"

"And it's only now that you decide to tell us?" Molly Weasley questioned looking hurt by the thought that the person she considered as her surrogate son would not reveal himself to her.

"We haven't known since the beginning of the year" Sirius explained, "We only found out recently, it was Malfoy's fault actually"

Ginny, who had just taken a sip of water, nearly chocked at the mention of Draco. "He's here too!" She exclaimed looking at Harry "Where, that scheming little prat I am going to pummel him, where is he?" Ginny demanded.

The group went silent waiting for an answer from Harry. Sadness etched into his features as he looked at his best friends little sister. "It's not like that Gin'" He said quietly. "Draco wouldn't have.."

"Where is he?" She snapped, looking determined.

"I'm here" croaked a voice from behind Harry, and instantly everything went from bad to worse when the ghost appeared next to 'the boy who lived'.

Ginny suddenly went pale, her hazel eyes filling with tears as she looked at the man she had once loved. "I," she whispered before looking down at the table in silence. Malfoy swallowed next to him and Harry knew that the ghost was having a hard time dealing with the situation, not that he found it any easier.

"There will be time for explanations I assure you" Harry said giving the ghost beside him a reassuring look, "But for now there are more important matters to discuss"

Mr Weasley coughed slightly gaining the attention of the group. "Sorry Harry, but what could be more important than the reasons behind your disappearance, and your return?" He asked.

Harry looked at each member of the Order of the Phoenix one by one before deciding that there was no better time than the present to answer the question. He took a deep breath before replying "Voldemort".


	14. Underestimating Professors and Changes

-- In Memory of Harry Potter --

Authors Notes: Hopefully now that I have finally got this chapter out I will be able to finish this story with the same ending that I originally intended. I am aware that the content is now rather outdated, and perhaps once its finished I'll update it to be further in line with the story. Thank you to all those people who have supported me thus far. I know that it has been a long time and I hope that the ending will be worth the wait! Sarah.

* * *

There are millions of words that could describe the reactions of the people sitting around the old table at that moment. Hundreds of synonyms that could explain the gravity of the expressions and reactions from the members of the Order of the Phoenix, but only one word could have caused it all, and that word had now been spoken after years of silence. Voldemort, the word built from Tom Marvolo Riddles names half a century before hand still created as much fear as the Dark Lord himself and because of this, Harry found himself, disappointed.

"It's not possible" Tonks started

"The boy's here isn't he, it has to be possible" Moody snapped

"I refuse to believe that…" Mundungas Fletcher began only to be cut off by Harry.

"**Silence!" **he roared drawing his power around him. The display of power had its desired effect as even the men in the paintings that circled above their heads would not dare whisper. "I would have thought that the Order of the Phoenix would have been less ignorant than Fudge regarding this issue, but now I believe that I have a better chance with the pathetic excuse for a minister." Harry said angrily as he looked at the members one by one. The boy who lived, now aware he had the attention of everyone in the room, sat back into his seat. "My presence should be proof enough for you that the war that has dragged on for far too long now is not just against the Death Eaters. The dark lord has been sitting in the corner watching, as I have for the past years and now it seems he is ready to return."

"But we searched the Riddle Graveyard for hours, Magical reactor spells were used everywhere, people died in the graveyard that night." Moody told the dark haired young man.

"When do you think I died?" Malfoy asked rolling his eyes.

"And Death Eaters" Harry revealed, "Do you really think we didn't put up a fight. Voldemort and I were both injured and powerless by the end of the battle"

"Powerless?" Hermione questioned looking at Harry

"Not like last time, he still had them it's just" He paused, "He wouldn't have been able to cast a simple stunning spell by the end of the night, although, neither could I" Harry explained

"What happened?" Moody asked.

Harry took a deep breath and launched into the story of the "final battle".

--o--

"When I woke up Malfoy was hanging over me and I knew that he was still alive, as I…" Harry stopped when the sound of two teens yelling insults interrupted the silence that surrounded him.

"Let go of us you stupid ghost!"

"No No You Naughty Boys, No No I won't let you go" A haunted Voice sang one that everyone in the room recognised as Peeves.

"Damn" Harry muttered "I forgot about them" He sighed as he rose out of his seat and walked towards the exit of the old office. "Excuse me for a moment" He said distractedly although as he pulled the door shut behind him he couldn't ignore the eruption of noise that began behind him.

"Where are you off to?" Draco asked poking his head through the door.

"Forgot about Weasley and Jordan, just keep an eye on everyone can you" Harry asked the ghost who nodded in response. Harry stopped in front of a mirror and watched as he moved his magic around him, changing back into James.

As soon as he stepped past the gargoyles he was welcomed with the most hilarious sight that he had had the pleasure of seeing in a long time. Casper Jordan and Micheal Weasley were hanging in the air covered head to toe in what looked like green jelly. Circling them like a shark was Peeves who was dressed in what looked like ancient knights armour. "I could have sworn that I left you two in the trophy room, what was it you said about Harry Potter's school service award?" James said a bright smile on his face.

His voice snapped the boy's attention away from the ghost and as soon as they realised who the owner of the voice was they began begging, "Please sir, we really didn't mean to leave, it's just we er…" Wesley looked at Jordan for help

"We finished!" Jordan exclaimed finishing Michael's explanation.

"That's right! Harry Potters award is sparkling, really Professor" Michael agreed enthusiastically

James rose an eyebrow, "How long before they left the trophy room Peeves?"

"Five minutes, sir!" Peeves said saluting James.

The boys' mouths dropped open and Harry smiled smugly. "Detention tomorrow night, and don't even consider pranking me – otherwise it will be with Professor Snape – understand"

"Yes sir" The said in unison.

"Let them down now Peeves, they can go back to their dormitories". The ghost saluted and the boys slowly descended to the ground. James smiled at the boys. "You should never underestimate your Professors boys" He said his eyes sparkling, "You never know when they will surprise you". With that he cast a spell and the boys went zooming back down the hall towards the Gryffindor Dormitories. He smiled as he heard a crash before a loud, echoing shout "That was bloody brilliant!"

--o--

As Harry let go of the charm that hid his features he sighed. He was standing outside of the door to Dumbledore's office, which, he was entirely positive, was now a war zone. The volume of the voices inside the room had long ago gone from hushed to all out shouting and Harry was bothered by emotions he could feel radiating inside. Anger, fear, and even sadness filled the people inside, hiding them from the awful truth of War. Harry sighed as the images that came with the three letter word filled his head. Friends dying, late nights, movements, ambushes, death, life, hope. The last word settled in his heart, once again he was hope, he was the saviour, the one they would remember long after He and Voldemort were gone. With that thought he turned the doorknob and entered the office for the second time that evening.

"It's Impossible" Mrs Weasely said, trying for one last time to wake up from the nightmare that had just been forced upon her.

"No, it's not" Harry said, "And it's really important that all of you accept that before leaving tonight. Voldemort is back, and whatever happens from now on in must be seen as a movement in war, not just another death eater trying to avenge his master's death."

"So I suppose you have a plan" Moody said looking directly at Harry.

"Hundreds, but not one that I want to attempt alone" Harry replied looking at the group of people who had long been his friends.

"We better get comfortable then" Tonks noted and the group shifted in their seats, preparing themselves for a long night.

The meeting carried on long into the early hours of the morning as plans were disguised, priorities were sorted and ideas were placed upon the table. Although it wasn't until the Guardians were discussed that the members of the party were ready to accept that Hogwarts may be the only place where Voldemort would be defeated, where the final battle would have to be held.

"But Hogwarts!" Molly objected, "There are too many, too many to protect, and what about all the students, all the children"

"Perhaps it's almost time that we sent everyone home" Dumbledore said, his tone tired.

The group went silent at this comment, most looking surprised. "Do you think that's wise, knowing that Voldemort is back?" Ginny said, speaking for the first time since seeing Draco

"No, but knowing that Voldemort is coming here…" Dumbledore replied.

"Personally I think we would just be turning away our allies" Draco said looking specifically at Harry who looked pensive. "Maybe it's time to see just how strongly the people believe in the cause they are fighting for." The ghost said darkly reminding Harry of the serious general Draco had been when the war had been going badly in the past.

"I agree" Severus said.

Hermione sighed, "So do I" She muttered still thinking over what she was saying as though it had been a hard choice to make. "Too many of the people here are sitting on the fence while we fight to keep them safe… it's time to offer an ultimatum"

"Not yet" Harry declared as the group looked to him for a final word. "We are not in that deep yet" he said but he did not explain any further leaving the other of the members looking confused but they all nodded.

"Then what do you suggest our next move is Harry?" Moody said, his patience obviously tested by the length of time they had spent discussing matters without coming to any solid decisions.

"We need to start with the Wards" he said ignoring the ex-auror's cold tone

The members of the Order of the Phoenix were caught of guard by this. Of all the things Harry had brought up that night, the School's wards had not been mentioned once. While Ron gaped at his best friends ability to take everything into consideration Moody grunted at Harry's choice.

The boy who lived just sighed, "Alright Moody, I'll bite, what is wrong?" He muttered, the simple sentence pointing out that Moody's cold attitude had not gone unnoticed, but instead had been pushed aside by more important matters.

If Moody had been surprised by Harry's comment he did not show it, instead he came out and said what was on the mind of many of the occupants of the room. "You can't come back and tell us that the way we've been doing things is wrong" he spat

Harry's eyes lit momentarily with flames of anger, but they disappeared as quickly as they had appeared. "I'm not" he stated simply, "I've come back to tell you that the way you've been doing things _has_ to _change_".


	15. Plans, research and shocks

-- In Memory of Harry Potter --

Authors Notes: Sorry it's taken so long, Enjoy

* * *

The meeting had continued long after Moody's outburst and overall it had been one of the most successful meetings Harry had ever attended. The school Wards had become a priority which Remus, Hermione and old Mrs Figg had agreed to begin research on the next day. Planting spies had been the next item on the agenda leading to war. According to Dumbledore many were still in place since the last War, but as Severus had pointed out – they may not be as loyal as they once had been. Therefore, Harry, after explaining his new powers to the rest of the Order, had agreed to meet with both those who were to become spies, and those who were already spying for the group.

The Guardians had been mentioned many times in the night and the entire group had, eventually, agreed that Hogwarts was the most likely place for the final battle to occur, on the condition that more was known about the four teachers who resided in the walls of Hogwarts. Dumbledore, Sirius and Ron had assigned themselves to this task, Sirius and Ron admitting they had spent enough time in the library with Remus and Hermione to be able to complete the task with relative ease, even if it was somewhat boring.

The Marauders Map was also a major issue discussed at the meeting. Its ability to track people coming in and out of the school made it one of the most valuable defensive tools. Fred and George had promised to meet with Sirius and Remus to begin closing and warding some of the secret entrances and exits to the school, as well as making decisions about which hidden rooms and hallways could be used to hide students and civilians should the war come before it was planned.

The final topic of the night had been the most draining. Trust was still an issue, no matter how much respect and love they had for the Boy Who Lived it had become noticeable that many of the members shared Moody's views. Harry knew in his heart that none of them would betray him, nor would any deliberately ignore the orders they had been given. Many, though, were still trying to deny what was happening and had honestly believed that what they had done was contributing to the end of the darkness, when in reality it was getting darker every passing day.

Speaking of darkness, it was this that Harry was currently contemplating.

--o--

Harry Potter was lying in his large bed, Jessica cuddled to his chest, staring into the darkness above him. The last few weeks had been hectic and now as he waited for Hermione to join him he finally had a chance to sort out his thoughts.

Everything had progressed quickly after the last Order Meeting. Harry and Dumbledore had completed putting up the new layer of wards yesterday. It had been a huge task, but the Wards that Hermione and Remus had developed were so incredibly thought out that they were the most remarkable set of Wards he had ever seen. Disguised as James he had begun meeting the large number of spies that were located in a huge number of entities all over Europe. While most had been loyal, more than suspected had been working for either themselves, or for the Dark Lord.

It hadn't really surprised him when he had found out that most of the unfaithful spies had worked in the Ministry of Magic. This though had presented them with the problem that they were lacking information from the one place that they needed it the most. With this in mind, Percy, who had apparently apologized to his parents during Harry's disappearance, was sent to the ministry with hope that he would be chosen as an aide to the Minister of Magic. Harry could still remember the expression on Ron's face when Harry had almost jumped for joy when he had been appointed aide to the Head of Magical Law Enforcement instead. As the days past everyone came to realize what Harry had seen at the beginning, Eric Puddle, the Head of Magical Law Enforcement, knew more than anyone about what was happening in the Wizarding World, and now 'Weatherby Pickles' had access to more information than the Order knew what to do with.

The Marauders Maps now had alert sirens that rang throughout the school should anyone enter or leave via the hidden passages around the school. The decision had been made to leave four of the passages intact. One was located at each corner of the school and they were now known by the teachers, head boy and girl, and the prefects as emergency exits. Harry sighed, even though so much had been accomplished he really felt as though they were no where near prepared for an attack, and he couldn't help but wonder what Voldemort had been doing over the past few weeks.

Harry blinked as light suddenly interrupted his thoughts. He turned his head slightly to get a better look at the source of the light and noticed that Hermione had opened the portrait, finally coming to bed after hours of researching.

"Hey" He mumbled in a husky voice

Harry watched as his wife jumped slightly at the sound of his voice.

"I thought you'd be asleep by now" She whispered her eyes falling upon her daughter sleeping soundly against her husband's muscular chest.

Harry smiled, the dim light from the candle that had jumped to life in Hermione's presence allowed him to see his wife's beautiful figure as she changed into her pajamas, "I was thinking about how beautiful you are" He mumbled.

She smiled rolling her eyes. "I know your lying, but thank you for the compliment" she whispered as she slid under the blankets and moved closer to her daughter and her husband.

Harry rolled over carefully making sure his daughter's precious sleep wasn't interrupted. He moved his hand to Hermione's head and let his fingers tangle in her soft curls. "I love you" He said softly

"I love you too" She said, and with that the candle that had jumped into life, slowly flickered to nothing, allowing the two adults to finally fall asleep.

--o—

The next day was spent, as every other day had been lately – balancing classes, marking, family and Order duties. Unfortunately Order Duties had become top priority as everyone who had once been consumed in other tasks was now searching the masses of books in libraries across the wizarding world to try and find out more about the Guardians.

Harry rubbed his eyes, he was sitting in the library surrounded by books all opened to pages that concerned the guardians. Though that was not what he was focused on, in front of him were pages and pages of marking that he needed to catch up on. Furiously trying to understand why a third year Hufflepuff would use a tickling charm against a death eater he found that he had wasted five minutes reading the same sentence over and over.

He groaned and dropped his head to the desk, this was as bad as studying for NEWTS.

"You can't give up yet" Muttered Draco from the other side of the table. The ghost, who still had to remain invisible, had been sitting in the same place for hours reading page after page of information about the Guardians.

"Yeah, it's ok for the dead guy" Harry grumbled "My neck, back and arse are killing, I'm dead tired, bored out of my mind, and I can't focus on anything for more than a minute". Harry sighed, he knew the ghost was smirking at him, regardless that the ghost was invisible, he could see the ghosts face light up as soon as he had started complaining.

"Aw, the famous Harry Potter is finally over it!" He declared, "Pity you still have to battle Voldemort"

Harry groaned. "That's it" He said and he stood up stretching as he did so. "I'm going to the kitchens to see Dobby and I am going to have the best meal I have ever had" He smirked looking at place where the ghost was seated.

"That was below the belt" Malfoy muttered as Harry walked away.

--o—

As he walked towards the kitchens, Harry thought about everything that had happened since he had returned and shuddered. Sharply turning he began to walk quickly towards the Gryffindor Dormitories. Harry prided himself on being able to take more from conversations than an ordinary participant, and was now kicking himself for missing something that could put all of them in danger.

Upon reaching the portrait of the Fat Lady he had convinced himself that it was not the end of the world as he knew it, and that he was over-reacting. If anything the boys information would be helpful to the castle security.

"Password" the portrait demanded.

Harry nearly fell over in shock. "Er… I'm a professor I just want to see one of the students for a moment…"

The Fat Lady eyed him warily. "How do I know that you're not a Slytherin in disguise?" She snapped rudely

James gaped at the portrait, "How do I know you are really the Fat Lady?" He asked in reply.

"You may enter" She said after a moment, "But I'll be watching you" she warned.

"Weird" Harry muttered shaking his head as he walked inside the common room.

"Professor Saven!" Julia Craven, a first year cried in delight.

"Lo, Professor" Kane Roost said looking up from a book.

"Hi Professor" A group of girls chanted from their huddled spot on the floor near the fire.

James smiled, "Hi everyone, I'm looking for Mister Weasley and Mister Jordan… do you know where I can find them?"

"What's up Professor?" Casper exclaimed bounding down the stairs followed closely by Michael Weasley

"Hi Boys, I was just wondering if I could talk to you two for a moment"

Both boys looked at each other guiltily and the group of Gryffindors that were present in the common room began snickering. "Busted!" One of the students shouted.

"I can assure you it has nothing to do with Mister Havic's new hairstyle, although I did want to congratulate them on their wonderful choice of colours. Always had a soft spot for red and gold myself" He said airily as he indicated for the boys to follow him. Both boys now looked as if Christmas had come early. A Professor had just admitted he had been impressed by their prank, in front of half of the Gryffindor students no less.

"Anyway" Harry said as they moved far enough away from the ears of the other students. "I have a question to ask, do you remember when you two ran into the staff room expecting to see Harry Potter?" He asked

"Yeah, I will never forget that detention, you are awesome Professor Saven" Casper declared proudly

"Well, I remember you said that the map had been showing all sorts of people in the school… do you remember any of the names of those people?" He asked his eyes betraying the seriousness of the question.

The boys shared a strange look, "Well, most of them were old names sir, like ones we here in Uncle Ron's stories, like Peter Pettigrew and then there was Harry Potter and Draco…" Michael explained.

"What about the ones you didn't know?"

"Oh there was only one of those… what was his name?" Casper said turning to Michael.

"Tom something" Michael said after a moments thought, "Tom… Riddle"

James had stopped breathing. 'What on earth has Tom Riddle been doing here?' His mind cried. "As if I don't have enough keeping me awake at night" he muttered under his breath.

"Are you alright Professor?" Michael asked.

Harry shook himself out of his thoughts. "Yeah, do you remember when?" He asked his tone lighter for the sake of the two boys.

"Yeah" they chanted together "on Halloween"


End file.
